Return to the Enchanted Forest
by IAmShenanigans
Summary: To help Elsa find her way home, a curse was cast on Storybrooke that brought EVERYONE back to the Enchanted Forest. Before life can be normal however, the former residents of Storybrooke must wage war on the evil Prince Hans who holds Anna hostage in Arendelle. **General story, but chock full of Captain Swan goodness.**
1. The Return

**As always DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership of Once Upon A Time or any of the music/songs mentioned herein...I just have fun with it.  
**

**The Return**

Emma still felt his arms around her and his lips on hers as the smoke cleared and she heard her mother say,

"We're back." Emma opened her eyes to see Killian's eyes shut tight as he broke their kiss and put his forehead to hers.

"Gods Emma, tell me it's real. Tell me we're home and you are in my arms."

"Open your eyes and look." He opened them slowly, looking at her first and then all around them. "See? We've made it, all of us." Her mother and father were hugging as they made sure baby Neal was okay, Robin was hugging Regina as Henry chased Roland around the clearing they were in, Tink and Blue were back to their Faerie selves, Archie was a cricket again and standing on Leroy's shoulder and having given up his Dark Power, Rumple no longer resembled the crocodile Captain Hook once called him.

Emma also realized everyone was wearing their Enchanted Forest clothes, so she looked down at herself and gasped: She was wearing black leather pants (similar in style to the ones Killian always wore), a billowy white shirt covered by leather corset-like vest the same shade as the red leather jacket she often wore, with black leather boots to the knee, topped off with a dark brown belt around her waist that now held a shiny cutlass. Her shirt was unbuttoned almost as low as his and around her neck was silver necklace with two charms: a small ship's wheel and a swan.

"Emma!" she heard Snow call to her and with a big grin at Killian she ran over to hug her mother. As she and Snow talked, David, who was dressed in deep burgundy red and had his fur cape around his shoulders, made his way over to Killian and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you happy to be home?" he asked.

"More than anything", he said, still staring at Emma. "How about you, Your Majesty?" David smiled,

"Just David, all that's not official yet." Killian watched as Emma made her rounds of everyone in the clearing and finally picked up Henry (who was dressed similarly to the way Baelfire was when they came back the year before) and he realized he wanted to be with her forever.

"David…" he said.

"What is it?" David asked as he followed Killian's gaze,

"When things settle, and everyone is where they should be, I would like to request an audience of sorts with you and the Princess Snow."

"I know what you want to ask, just do it now."

"No. I want it to be…special and I pray you don't mention it until we've spoken."

"Of course not mate." David went off to converse with everyone and Emma came back to Killian,

"You look lovely darling, just like a pirate."

"Aye", she said with a small giggle that warmed his heart, "But I'm a princess now."

"You've always been a princess." He kissed her deeply, but just then David called for attention,

"Everyone! Can I have everyone's attention? Prince Phillip has something to say." He nodded at Phillip to speak.

"I know you all want to return to your homes as soon as possible, but Aurora and I would like to invite you to stay in our castle for a spell before setting off. We have more than enough room." Everyone gathered whatever had come with them and set off.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

After a few days at Phillip and Aurora's place, the former residents of Storybrooke began to disperse. Finally, those left were the Charmings, Henry, Killian, Regina, Robin and his Men, Rumple, Belle, and Elsa. They were all gathered at a long table in Phillip's study.

"We will send what troops we can to aid in the war against Hans in Arendelle", Phillip was saying when Emma walked in that morning. "Once we've gathered them that is. People are still appearing all over the place. We'll also send word to the other villages not affected by the Second Curse that soldiers are needed."

"Thanks to the bird Elsa sent to Arendelle, we now know that her sister is alive and it is also believed that Hans has no idea we've returned", said David. Emma sat down next to Killian, who kissed her hand lightly but didn't let it go, and turned her gaze back to her father.

"What have I missed?" she asked Killian in a whisper.

"We're discussing the retaking of Arendelle", he replied.

"As soon as we have returned to _our_ kingdom", David continued, "We will start gathering troops and building up the navy as well, with a new Commander at the helm. Once we have enough cavalry and ships, we'll begin our assault."

"In that case, we've done all we can from here and I believe it's time to make our way home", said David as he stood from his chair.

"No problem, I'll have our men ready some ships to take you all on your journeys", said Phillip and he took off to find his men. David went around the table and hugged Emma,

"Morning."

"Hey dad", she said with a smile. "So we're going home?"

"Yes, finally", Snow chimed in.

"You're not going to have me sleep in that room that as supposed to be my nursery, are you?" Emma asked as she, her parents, and Killian left the study and headed outside to the gardens for a walk.

"Of course not, that room is specifically a nursery and will be Neal's now. You will have a much bigger room and with a big closet to hold beautiful dresses and gowns", said Snow as she took Emma's arm.

"Dresses? Gowns? I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl mom."

"But you looked gorgeous in that ball gown darling", said Killian.

"It's hazy, but I remember seeing 'Princess Leia' at that ball and I have to agree with 'Prince Charles' here, she looked beautiful", replied David.

"As long as I can wear pants once in a while, when we don't have to do fancy stuff, I'll wear the dresses and the gowns." Snow gave a small squeal and Emma rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

The next day, Killian and David stood at the docks with Robin and Regina while waiting for Snow and Emma.

"Bloody hell, what is taking that woman so long?" said Killian to no one in particular. He was itching to get on the ship since he hadn't seen his beloved _Jolly Roger_ since they'd gone through the time portal and that didn't even count because the ship had been docked the entire time.

"Snow was trying to get Emma to wear a dress, but Emma protested that it wouldn't be the best thing to wear on a ship", said David, "You know how it is…" Killian laughed with David when he looked up and saw Snow and Emma descending stone steps to the docks, with Henry and baby Neal. Emma was wearing her black leather pants and knee high boots again, but this time she wore a shoulder baring white shirt, black button up vest with silver clasps, and a long red leather coat and she'd pulled her long blonde tresses into a side braid.

"Well Swan, if this princess thing doesn't work out, maybe you and me can go pirating", said Killian as she walked up to him. "Take what we want, give nothing back."

"Very funny, _Commander_", said David as he escorted Snow and the baby onto the ship taking them to their castle.

"The style suits you Lady Swan", said Robin.

"I agree", said Regina, "Although, I will admit you looked pretty okay in that gown at the ball."

"Thanks? Anyways, why is everybody on my case about what I'm wearing?" Emma asked.

"Because you're the only one of us here that's never worn the clothes of the realm love", Killian said. Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "Except for when we went through he time portal, but that doesn't count."

"You look real nice mom", Henry chimed in.

"How about you kid?" she asked him, "How are you liking being without your normal stuff?"

"It's awesome! Look at my cape!"

"That's a cloak honey", said Regina.

"Whatever, it's still awesome. I already have a green one like Robin's and a red one that matches your old jacket! And the best part is I have a sword and bows and arrows."

"We've got to get you trained prince", said Robin. "We can't have you getting hurt."

"Can you train me?" Henry asked Robin.

"Of course, when you stay with Regina, I will train you in archery and your grandfather can train you in sword skills when you stay with Emma."

"That's actually a real good idea", said Regina, "If it's okay with you Emma." Emma nodded.

"So who do I go to stay with first?" Henry asked, looking at his mother's.

"Your grandmother says you have to come with us first until the coronation in a few weeks and then you're free to go Regina's for however long you want", said Emma.

Just then the call was made for everyone to get on their respective ships: Regina, Robin, Roland, and the Merry Men one with David, Snow, Emma, Henry, and Killian on another. Elsa would travel with Regina so that Regina could teach her better ways at controlling her powers. The third ship would be taking Rumple and Belle to the port closest so that they could reach Belle's family home. The voyage would take two days for the crossing.

The night before they arrived at the castle, Killian was sleeping in the crew quarters when he heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see Emma walk past the door with a bundle in her arms. She was still wearing the outfit from the previous day (minus the coat) and it was his favorite she'd worn so far. Leaving his own jacket behind, he followed her path and emerged onto the deck where she threw down the bundle in her arms and it turned out it was blankets and a couple of pillows. She sat down on the blankets, putting her arms behind her and leaned back to look up at the sky. He emerged from where he'd been watching and went to join next to her.

"Enjoying the view darling?" he asked. She smiled warmly at him and kissed him lightly as he sat down next her and snaked an arm around her waist.

"The stars are so beautiful here. I don't remember seeing it this way when we were here last year", she said.

"You were too busy trying to get back to your boy, you didn't have a real chance to look." He leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder lightly.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what love?" he asked, continuing his kisses on her shoulder.

"The Jolly." He rested his chin on her shoulder,

"She was my home for 300 years, so I suppose a part of me will always miss her. But what I got in return was a thousand times better: you. And with you, I've gained a new home in your heart and a new family, which is something I've not had in a very long time."

"Can you tell me a story?" Emma asked him.

"What kind of story my Swan?"

"Tell me when you fell in love with me."

"Of course love", he replied. They both lay back on the blankets and pillows, Emma resting her head on his chest. "At first, I thought it happened in Neverland, but your mother insists it happened on the beanstalk. When I thought about it some more, I figured out that Neverland was when I _realized_ I was in love with you. I think I started falling for you from the moment you realized I was lying after you tied me to the tree."

"You fell in love with me after I fingered you for a liar and tied you to a tree?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes love. You have to realize that you were the first woman to not immediately fall for my charms. I'd relied on my pretty face for a long time and everyone believed every word I said. You were the first to call my bluff."

"I always thought it was Neverland too."

"It's your turn to tell me your story darling." He put his good hand over hers and tangled their fingers together.

"For me, it was harder to pinpoint. Like I told you that night of the party, I realized how much I loved you when you told me that not one day would go by that you wouldn't think of me." She felt Killian shudder at hearing those words, "But fell in love with you? I'm pretty sure it's when I went to see you in the hospital after you were hit by Greg Mendell. I watched as you slept and you looked so helpless…" She started to fall asleep on his shoulder,

"I think it's time we take you back to your quarters…"

"No, I want to see it."

"As you wish." Emma smiled to herself, thinking she should have never let him watch _The Princess Bride_.

"Will you sing to me?" she asked.

"Of course darling." She felt him pull her tighter to him and he started singing and immediately thanked the gods she'd had him watch _The Sound of Music_.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good._

_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good…_

She fell asleep as he finished singing. When he heard her light snores, he kissed her hair and shut his eyes.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian woke up just as dawn was breaking and when he turned to his side, he saw Emma was gone. He sat up immediately, looking around for her when he heard her laughing and he looked up: Emma had climbed up the mast and was standing in the lookout nest, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. He got up and climbed up to her,

"Good morning love, enjoying yourself?" he called over the wind as he pulled her to him for a kiss. When she pulled away, she turned back to the bow.

"This is amazing! I really do feel like I'm flying. I guess _Titanic _wasn't just messing with us, were they?"

"What's a _Titanic_?"

"I'll tell you another time." The sailors below started ringing a bell causing Killian and Emma to look down and saw the men were pointing to something on the horizon so they looked over and saw, framed by snowcapped mountains, The White Castle.

"Let's get down to the deck love", said Killian.

"Ugh, it's going to take forever to climb down."

"I know a few tricks you know." He pulled her to him, holding her tightly around the waist with his left arm. "Hold on tight Swan!" He reached out and grabbed a loose rope and swung down, hitting the deck just as Henry, David, and Snow (with Neal in her arms) made it topside.

"So cool!" said Henry, "Can you do that with me?!"

"No!" cried Emma, Snow, and David at the same time.

"Your highnesses!" called a sailor as the ship drew closer to the castle, "Welcome home!"


	2. The Fight Before the War

_**Thanks for the favorites and follows, those of you who have. I'm glad you're liking it. That being said, I don't know how I feel about this chapter…let me know what you think. I don't get anyone to read these, but I try to go through them before I post to catch any mistakes, but if I miss them, let me know and I'll see about fixing them. Enjoy!**_

**The Fight Before the Battle**

"No."

"Emma please…"

"_No._"

"You have to stay here. I won't have you risking your life. Killian and your mother would kill me if you went with us to Arendelle", said David with a big exasperated sigh.

"I don't care what they think!" Emma yelled. "You know me _David_…you know I wouldn't be happy having to stay here, unable to do nothing!" They were in David's study and had been arguing since after breakfast when Emma went to ask when they'd be leaving for Arendelle to take it back from Prince Hans. Her father had just informed her that she would be staying behind with her mother and brother when the rest of them left and she had a sneaking suspicion that Killian had a hand in it…and then laughed at herself internally at the small joke she'd made. She turned to leave,

"Emma…_Emma Ruth Swan! You get back here right now, I am your father and I don't care how old I look!_" Emma turned slowly on her heel and walked slowly back to him when her mother and Killian came into the study. She felt her face start burn as she stood in front of her father, like an ashamed little girl.

"David?" she heard Snow say. "What's going on?"

"Your daughter is refusing to stay here when we leave for Arendelle in a couple of weeks and does not care what you or _he_-" David inclined his head to Killian "-thinks. You talk to her because she clearly is not going to listen to me." David crossed his arms and stared at Snow.

"Honey, please listen to your father, we only want what's best for you", she said with a pleading look. "Besides, we've got the ceremony in a few days to get ready for."

"Grrr. I don't care about a stupid ceremony, I just want to do my part!" Emma turned and left the room in a huff, pushing past Killian. David and Snow made to go after her, but Killian put a hand up.

"Please, let me. Maybe I can talk some sense into her." They nodded and he gave a small bow before he left. He had to ask several of the palace workers if they'd seen her and it wasn't until he'd stepped outside to the back gardens and thought to look down at the docks, that he found her. He found her standing at the edge of a pier looking out over the water. He realized that her mother had managed to finally get her in a dress: white cap sleeve shirt, red laced up bodice, and red skirt to the knee and she wasn't wearing any shoes. He liked that she'd left her hair loose again too. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked out onto the pier, but she heard him.

"Leave me alone Hook." He didn't want to admit it, but hearing that name again from her lips hurt him. He shook it off because he had to get through to her.

"Oh, so now we're back to 'Hook' are we love?" He walked right behind her. "Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" he whispered into her ear, dripping with innuendo.

"Don't even start. Why can't I help?" she asked, throwing her arms up in exasperation, "It's like I told David, you both know me…how can you expect me to sit here and do nothing?"

"I don't want to have to worry about you getting hurt and neither does your father. We wouldn't be able to focus." He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "And besides, you wouldn't be doing nothing darling." He leaned down and ran kisses up her shoulder and then neck and when he felt her shudder a little in his arms, he knew he'd already won the argument.

"And…uh…what do mean by that?" she asked all breathy.

"You will be in charge of the kingdom. Any problems brought forth while he is gone will be decided and looked over by you." She twisted around in his arms to face him,

"Why not my mother?"

"You are the heir and will be Queen one day", he said, kissing her forehead, "You're a leader, but you have to start learning the ropes." He kissed her lips deeply.

"You're just playing unfair right now."

"Pirate." Killian smirked and laughed deeply, "I take it you've calmed down and will be staying here without argument."

"Hmph."

"Good form love." He took her hand and they walked back up the steps to the castle. Killian knocked lightly on the door of David's study before they walked in and lightly pushed Emma inside. He crossed his arms and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Come on Swan."

"I'm sorry I got mad and yelled. I'm just not used to being left behind in a fight", she said to her parents. They both pulled her in for hug,

"It's okay sweetie, we understand. It's a lot to absorb, but you're going to be taking care of the kingdom while your father is gone", said Snow.

"Why not you mom? I know, I'm going to be Queen someday, but still…"

"I have to focus on Neal right now. Besides, I have complete faith in you that, should any major decisions be warranted, you'll make the right choice."

"Thanks." Snow smiled big and clapped her hands,

"Well! Now that that is settled, it's time for you and Henry to practice for the ceremony in a few days!"

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

"I'm going to look ridiculous", said Emma.

"No you won't", replied Henry, "You'll look real nice Mom."

It was the day before the coronation and they were practicing with models of the clothes they'd be wearing the next day, so they (as Emma put it) 'wouldn't trip like Jennifer Lawrence at the Oscars the year before'.

"Who is this Jennifer Lawrence?" Killian asked from where he leaned against a column.

"Geez, I should've taken you to the movies a couple of times before we came here", said Emma with a laugh. The person practicing with them gave a little cough,

"Your Highnesses, if you please!" he said with frustration, "We must really get on with this!" Killian walked over to him from where he'd been standing,

"Oi! You watch how you talk to my princess you git." The little man jumped back a little and moved up the dais where Henry and Emma were. "I'll be watching." Killian sat in one of the chairs meant for the audience, crossed his arms, and stared. They went through the ceremony a few more times and it would've kept going if Emma hadn't stumbled and looked like she was going to faint. Killian, Henry, and several of the workers preparing the throne room rushed forward.

"I'm-I'm fine", Emma said, pushing everyone away. "I'm just hungry. We've been at this for a while."

"Come one mom, let's go change so you and me can have lunch", said Henry.

"Sure kid." Killian offered his arm and the three of them made their way back to Emma's room. Henry went off to his and Killian followed Emma's into hers. Emma's personal maid, Emilie (who she was still getting used to having around), came to help her change.

"Sir, I don't think it's proper for you to be here", she said to Killian. He just laughed and leaned against the edge of Emma's vanity table.

"It's okay Emilie, I'm changing behind the folding curtain anyways", said Emma as she walked behind it, "Geez Jones, stalk much?" Emilie started undoing the fake dress' laces.

"Emma, love, you almost fainted. How could I not worry and want to make sure that you're okay?" he asked. Emma stepped out of the dress,

"Can I just have my robe for right now please Emilie?" she asked.

"Of course Princess", Emilie replied, "Would you like me to return to help you get dressed for your outing with Prince Henry?"

"I'll dress myself, thanks though Emilie." She curtsied to Emma (something else Emma was still getting used to) and Killian saw her come out from behind the curtain where she shot him a _look_ and he just smirked at her. When the door shut, Emma stepped from behind the curtain tying the belt of her deep green robe around her waist.

"Are you alright darling?" Killian asked as he went up to her.

"I'm just hungry", she said as Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned to face him, "Let's remember that I'm having lunch with my son and _you_, good sir, need to get to your final fittings."

"Forget my bloody fittings", he said with a smile, "I'd much rather be here with you."

"Wish I could say the same, but I've been looking forward to this lunch date with Henry, with everything that's been happening, we haven't had much quality time."

"I know love, but you best go and change or else I might just have my way with the princess in her chambers…all scandal-like and that business." He held her chin in his right hand, pulling her face to his for a kiss.

"Very funny. Okay, clothes time." She pulled him to her closet, "Sit down and you can help me choose what to wear."

"Of course my Princess." Killian sat down on the edge of her bed as Emma appeared with clothes in her arms,

"I've never really cared about what I wear before you know, but this is some nice stuff." After a bit, she'd settled on dark brown riding breeches with her black boots, white ruffle shirt, and red leather vest she'd worn when they all returned.

"No cutlass?" Killian asked as she put on her boots.

"Don't need it", she said, "I've got the magic thing, plus my dad wasn't going to let Henry and me go out without protection so he's sending one the knights."

"Why can't I go to protect you?"

"You have things to do and-_don't _interrupt me-I want to spend quality time with my son. The knight is going to protect from far away."

"But-"

"We're just having a picnic by the lake and we're taking horses, we'll be _fine_."

"But-" he said and stuck out his bottom lip in an attempt to convince Emma,

"I am immune to that pretty pouting face right now", she said, "Be good and I might let you sneak into my room tonight." She gave him a small kiss on the lips, winked, and went to meet Henry. Killian went to go meet David about what new duties he'd be undertaking as the new Commander for the Royal Navy, the title that was going to be bestowed upon him the next night. He also had to get fitted for new clothes because as head of the Royal Navy, he couldn't dress in his pirate leathers anymore. Oh, he'd keep them though…for special times.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

After a filling lunch of chicken sandwiches and orange pudding, Emma felt much better, forgetting the almost fainting that morning. She and Henry spent several hours riding around the lake and playing near the water where they'd eaten. They were lying on a blanket, resting, when Emma spoke up,

"Are you happy here?" she asked.

"I'm with my family: you and Mom, Robin, Roland, Gramps, Gram, Grandpa (Rumple), Killian…" replied Henry, "How could I not?"

"You don't miss our old life?" Emma asked as she sat up and looked at Henry.

"Sure", he said and shrugged his shoulders a little, "I miss electricity and my Xbox and the movies and soda, but like I said, I've got all of you and I wouldn't trade that for anything. And I'm happy for you mom, I haven't seen you this happy since we defeated the Wicked Witch. And my Mom too, I'm happy that she has Robin and Roland because this is the happiest I've ever seen _her_ since she kissed me and broke the curse." Emma scooped him up in her arms and started kissing him all over his head and he tried pushing her away. When he managed to get out of her hold, he jumped on his horse and they raced back to the castle.

They met up with Robin in the stables, who ruffled Henry's hair and gave Emma a quick hug when he saw them.

"What brings you over?" asked Emma.

"Regina wanted to see Henry and we figured it'd be better since the ceremony is tomorrow."

"Awesome, now we can all have dinner together!" said Henry, "Where's Roland?"

"He's with Regina and your grandparents I believe", said Robin. Henry ran off to find his friend and mother. Robin offered his arm to Emma and they followed behind Henry, at a slower pace.

"So…when's the wedding?" Emma asked him.

"I haven't even thought to ask yet milady", he replied, but Emma could see the huge grin spreading across his face.

"Robin, please call me Emma", she said. "I want to thank you."

"For what Emma?"

"For being how you are with Henry, treating him like a son and everything you've done for Regina", said Emma as they walked into the great hall of the castle to the hustle and bustle of setting up. "She was so lost not too long ago and now that I've gotten to know her and all that, I'm happy she has someone like you in her life."

"Thank you for that", Robin replied, "I love her. Roland loves her too and she's great with him."

"Are you going to ask her then?"

"Not yet. When this battle is over and we're both home, then I will."

"You're both going to Arendelle then?" Robin nodded,

"By that look on your face, I can tell that you won't be."

"My father and Killian both say they wouldn't be able to focus on the fight if I were there, that they'd worry about me."

"I understand them. I'd hate it if I had to worry about Regina. Luckily, she can hold her own." Emma smacked him on the arm,

"Are you saying I can't?"

"I'm positive you could Emma. However, maybe you should have some archery lessons to add a new skill?"

"Maybe." They laughed as they made their way down the hall to the residential area.

"Oi! Hood! What are you doing with my girl?" Emma looked down the hall and saw Killian coming towards them not in his usual leather get up. The tailors had managed to get him into something nice: tan breeches, black knee high leather boots, and a white shirt that reminded Emma of a tuxedo shirt (minus ruffles), unbuttoned way down, the way he liked it.

"Captain." Robin put his hand forward to shake Killian's. "I was just escorting the princess back from the stables." Robin transferred Emma over to Killian and they continued their walk.

"How are you?" Killian asked him.

"Very happy to be back. It's not that I didn't enjoy our time in Storybrooke, despite spending most of it fight the Witch, but we all missed home. How about you?" Killian brought Emma's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I've never been better. I'm very happy to be back as well and to have a purpose other than vengeance against Rumplestiltskin. I'm doing good by helping fight for Elsa's family. Speaking of which, how fairs the Snow Queen?"

"Her control is very much improved under Regina's tutelage and can't wait to see her sister again. Her source in Hans' castle keeps her informed of Anna's situation. Also, Hans seems unaware of our intentions. He knows we're back but doesn't know we have Elsa with us or that we plan to help her take back the kingdom."

"Emma! Look at you, still all dirty from lunch with Henry. Go wash and change because we've got one last dress fitting and then a couple of other things to take care of", Snow said as she met Emma, Killian, and Robin as they arrived at the door of the sitting room/library. Killian dropped Emma's arm to give a small bow with Robin.

"More?" asked Emma, "Ugh."

"The sooner we get it done the better, just go on."

"_Fine_." Emma turned and started to make her way to her own room when she heard the familiar click of boot heels running up behind her and smiled to herself.

"Hold on a minute Swan, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Killian asked.

"I've got to go clean up and change", she replied, "And no, you may _not_ help." He grabbed her around the waist right outside her room.

"Come on Swan, it's been ages."

"_No_", she said as she went into her room with him still attached to her, "Tonight. Now let go so I can go get cleaned up. Go take a nap or something." He kissed her lightly and left her to change, passing Emilie on his way out and giving her a wink.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

After a few hours of dress fitting and hair style ideas, Emma was hungry again. She raced Henry to the dining hall against her mother's cries of protest and they both arrived out of breath.

"Gotcha kid!" she said as she went to sit next to Killian, who stood to pull her chair out for her.

"No fair! You're taller", said Henry as he sat across from Emma, next to Regina.

"Did you lose again lad?" asked Killian and Henry gave a scowl. After some laughs from everyone, dinner was served and they all fell into separate conversations.

After dinner, Henry was ready to challenge Emma to a rematch, but Regina stopped him.

"Sorry Henry, but your mother and I and everyone else have to have a meeting. Why don't you go with Roland and we'll see you when we're done?"

"Okay." He stuck out his hand to Roland and they left, followed by the nanny Regina and Robin had brought for Roland. The group left the dining hall and went to the library and sat around the big war table. When everyone was seated, Emma spoke first.

"Let me be the first to ask: how are you going to sneak almost 2 entire army groups into Arendelle?" she asked no one in particular.

"By using the perfect cover", said David. "We've just received an invitation to a ball being thrown by Hans in honor of our return. Besides us, Rumple and Belle, Regina, and Phillip and Aurora have also been invited. We'll be sailing there so we'll each take our biggest ships and hide our best soldiers on them."

"Aye mate, using the element of surprise", said Killian, "That is a good plan."

"But there's one hitch to this plan", said Regina, "Or as David will refer to it, a problem." David and Snow eyed her suspiciously.

"What is the problem?" asked David.

"The ball being thrown? It's to honor the return of _all_ of us."

"Meaning…?" asked Emma and looked over at Killian, who was looking grim. "Will someone explain?"

"Think about it Emma", said Snow as she took David's hand, "If you or I don't go…if at least one of us doesn't go, it will be very suspicious."

"You would stay Snow", said David, "With Neal, Henry, and Roland…if you want to leave him here Robin, with some of the Merry Men if you'd like."

"I'm going to Arendelle?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yes love, you're going to Arendelle."

_**Hope you liked it. Poor Killian didn't want Emma to go along because he worries about her, but as we all know, the Savior can handle her own. Next chapter: Emma, Henry, and Neal are crowned! Killian is promoted! As always, I'm open to suggestions and please don't hesitate to leave a review.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Once Upon A Time, I just play around with them.**_


	3. The Prince, The Princess & The Commander

_**This chapter might skim over the Arendelle issue, but that's coming up after the coronation in the next chapter. Elsa is not at the coronation because our heroes don't want word getting back to Hans that she's free because then he'd know they were coming to get him.**_

_**A note on the oath Snow takes when being crowned: it is the same that Queen Elizabeth took back in 1953 because I figured they'd be about the same, whether in England or the Enchanted Forest. As always, I do not own anything related to OUAT, I just like to play around with the characters.**_

**The Prince, The Princess, & The Commander- an interlude**

Emma woke up alone the next day. She'd hoped Killian would come see her the night before and she figured he didn't because he was worried that she was going to be in the fight in Arendelle. She loved him, but she could not just stand by and be idle. Emma slid out of bed and pulled her robe around her, opened her door and looked out to make sure no one was around and stepped out, shutting her door gently. She lifted the skirt of her nightgown off the ground and padded quietly down the hall and down some stairs until she was at Killian's door. She was about to knock when she heard a yell followed by the sound of something breaking. Emma barged in, through his sitting room and into his bedroom; he was lying in bed and thrashing around, caught up in a nightmare.

"No…no. Not Emma. Take my heart, not-not hers. Emma…Emma. NO!" he practically screamed the last word as he sat straight up in bed. Emma saw that he was drenched in sweat, hair stuck to his face and his head and he wasn't wearing his brace. She rushed to his side and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Killian? It's okay, I'm here, I'm here. Killian?" Emma didn't think he'd realized he'd woken up yet, his bright blue eyes shifting around the room until the landed on hers and she saw the lightness come back. He put his good hand on her face,

"E-Emma? Wha-"

"You were having a nightmare, but it's okay now. You're awake. Why don't you tell me what it was?"

"We were fighting in Arendelle and we were winning. But-but…I couldn't find you. I ran all over the castle and I still couldn't find you. I was going crazy and that's when I heard you call for me; you called my name. I turned around and saw you fighting off that Hans, or someone who was supposed to be him because I don't even know what the man's supposed to look like", Killian said as he took deep breaths and shut his eyes as he continued, "You turned to look at me and he shoved his hand in your chest and pulled out your heart. When he started to crush it, you fell and you were screaming so I begged him to take my heart instead." His bright blue eyes flew open to find her,

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm fine, see?" Emma took his hand in hers and kissed it lightly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can't promise I won't or you won't, but I can promise I'll see about asking Regina for some more lessons or something."

"Good." Emma slid off the bed and looked at Killian,

"Are you okay to be on your own now?"

"Yes love, I'm fine. It's like you said, it was just a nightmare."

Emma leaned down kissed him, but suddenly she felt hunger in his kiss back and then he pulled her down to him on his bed, rolling her under him. After a bit, Emma put a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Aw, lass…" She laughed a little as she looked up at him,

"Well, if you would've come by last night we wouldn't be in this problem right now", she said. Emma pushed him away, "I'll see you at breakfast."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

After breakfast, the rest of the day became a whirlwind. Emma spent her morning being scrubbed clean and buffed and polished everywhere. After a nice lunch, she had her nails and make-up done. After all that was finished, hair was next. Her hair was braided and then pinned to the base of her neck, while some of the rest was feathered and curled to frame her face. Emma was glad when her hair was done because that had taken a couple of painful hours and she just wanted to get dressed.

She was standing out on her balcony when a small knock came at the door,

"Come in", she called and Emilie came in carrying a medium sized blue leather box and another maid who was carrying a garment bag.

"Time to get dressed princess", said Emilie as she placed the blue box on Emma's vanity. Emma went back into her room and stood in front of where they'd hung the garment bag on the back of her bedroom door and the other maid unzipped it to reveal the dress: it was a ruby red color, strapless. At the top it had a strip of fabric all the way around that was covered in red crystals, the bodice was smooth and fitted, and the skirt went out into a full ball gown poof at her waist with a top layer of tulle that was also covered in red crystals.

The other maid took it from the bag and unbuttoned it. Emma tossed her robe onto her bed, taking the hand offered by Emilie and stepped into the dress. She held the bodice up so that the other maid could button up the back. When she was done, Emilie handed Emma a pair of red sequin pumps with bows on the end and all Emma could do was laugh. _The irony_ she thought.

"Thanks Emilie, but I think I'll keep these off until it's time to go", Emma said as she put the shoes on her bed. "What's in the other box?"

"This is your tiara", Emilie replied. She brought the box to Emma and opened it. Inside, nestled on a pillow of pink velvet, was the most beautiful tiara Emma had ever seen. "Her Majesty said she had it made for you before you were born and it was to be given to you on your 18th birthday."

"How did it survive the curses?"

"It was in a vault below the castle", said Snow, who was dressed in a strapless light purple ball gown with white crystals, as she walked in with David, dressed in a silver outfit with a brown fur trimmed cape, and Henry, who was dressed similarly to David and wearing a simple gold crown modeled after the one his grandfather would be crowned with that evening. Emilie and the other maid curtsied and left the room. David went over to Emma and kissed her on the forehead.

"You look beautiful Emma", he said.

"You look really nice mom", said Henry, "See? I told you that you wouldn't look ridiculous."

"I never thought we'd see this day", said Snow and Emma could tell she was getting teary-eyed. David took the tiara from the box and walked over to Emma, and placed the tiara in her hair. Snow came over and placed some pins to hold it in.

"Now you look like the princess you were born to be", said David. Emma started to breathe quickly,

"Can you guys give me a minute?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie, we'll be waiting in the foyer outside the throne room", said Snow. David, Snow, and Henry left Emma on her own. Shoes in hand, she walked over to the mirror and got a look at herself for the first time. The tiara is what got to her really…it was so beautiful: it was several flowers that were all made of diamonds with rubies in the middle and along the bottom. Just then, staring at herself in the mirror and all dressed up to be a princess, she felt a pain in her chest and as if she couldn't breathe.

"Oh God, oh God…I-I-I can't do this." Emma dropped her shoes and hitched up her skirts as she wrenched open the door to her room and ran down the hall.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Snow, David, and Henry arrived in the foyer to wait for Emma. As they stood talking, Killian came up, tugging at his collar.

"Well, look at you", said Snow, "You look so handsome! I'm sure Emma's going to love it." Killian was wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore during his and Emma's trip to the past, except this time the coat was black (not leather) and the vest he wore under it was the same red of Emma's dress (he just didn't know that yet), he had a white dress shirt, black pants, and black leather boots.

"Thank you Your Majesty", he replied with a small bow. "Speaking of the princess…"

"She's in her room, taking a minute", said David.

"I'll go get her, shall I?" Killian gave another small bow and went to Emma's room. He knocked lightly, "Emma, love? I'm here to collect you." He pushed open the door when he heard no response and found the room empty, occupied only by a pair of red sequined heels lying abandoned in the middle of the room. Just then, Emilie came in.

"Sir, can I help you with something?" she asked him.

"Where is the princess?"

"Her parents came to get her a little while ago."

"I was just with them and she's not th-" It suddenly dawned on him, "Bloody hell! She's run." He grabbed her shoes and ran off down the hall. He looked in all the different rooms where she could be: the library, he father's study, the war room, Henry's room, Neal's room and he couldn't find her. He was walking out of Neal's room when he heard something coming from the room next door.

Killian pushed open the door quietly and saw a pile of red in the middle of the floor, with a diamond and ruby tiara on the ground next to her. She was hugging herself as she heaved dry sobs and it physically pained him to see her like that,

"Swan?"

"Go away please."

"Are you that bloody daft to think I'd just leave you alone after seeing you here like this?" He knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong darling?"

"I can't do this Killian. I don't know what I'm doing! All my life, all I've ever done is be a thief or a bail bondsperson. How do they expect me to be a princess?" He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his so he could see her properly.

"Like I said love, I've yet to see you fail. I know you can do this. You've got your parents to help and you've got me here too."

"But I don't know how to le-" Killian shook his head at her,

"Don't tell me you don't know how to lead, because you do. I remember a strong confident woman who led us in Neverland. A woman who figured out what needed to be done to stop the storm and did it, scaring me to death in the process."

"Huh?"

"In Neverland, when you jumped from the Jolly into the water and you almost drowned. When your father pulled you up on the deck and you weren't breathing, I almost lost my bloody mind and when you finally started breathing again, _I_ started breathing again." Emma gave him a light kiss, "Now tell me…" he said.

"I was looking at myself in the mirror in my room and suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks: I'm not Emma Swan anymore, I'm Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Princess of the Enchanted Forest. I'm not a foster kid anymore, I'm not alone anymore. I have my son, my parents, and a huge family with the weirdest connections I could ever think of." Killian stood up and picked up her tiara and offered his hand. Emma took it and got up.

"You forgot to add devilishly handsome former pirate to that list", he said.

"I prefer dashing rapscallion." They both laughed and he pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Are you ready to do this, my Swan?" Emma nodded, "Well, a princess isn't a princess without her jewels." He put the tiara in her hair and she put the pins back in.

"Thank you Killian", Emma said as she looked up into his eyes, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be living such a boring and empty life", he replied with a smirk. He knelt down and took her right (then left) foot and slipped her feet into the sparkling shoes. When he stood up again, he finally noticed his surroundings: pale pink stone walls, a crib, stuffed animal toys, and a glass unicorn mobile that he recognized from the pawnshop in Storybrooke, "Swan, where are we?"

"This is-was my nursery. I never got to use it and when I ran from my room, I didn't know where I was running and then I just found myself here." Killian offered his arm and they made their way down to the foyer.

"I forgot to mention how beautiful you look Princess."

"And I forgot to mention how handsome _you_ look sir. Reminds me of what you wore to Midas' ball."

They arrived at in the foyer to an anxious Snow.

"Where were you? We were worried!"

"Just needed a minute. But I'm here now, let's do this!"

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" yelled Grumpy, who was appointed Court Crier/Announcer for the evening. "May I present His Highness Prince David and Her Highness Princess Snow White!" The curtains in front of the family opened and David and Snow walked out. While they waited to be called, Emma's hand flew up to her necklace, where she grabbed the charms and tugged at them.

"Relax Emma", said Killian. She tucked the necklace back into her dress and smiled at him.

"Their daughter, Princess Emma, and her escort, Mr. Killian Jones!" called Grumpy and the curtains in front of Emma and Killian were pulled open. The walked down some steps and onto an aisle that went the entire length of the throne room and everyone's eyes were on her so she gripped Killian's good hand for comfort.

When they were about halfway up the aisle, she saw her parents seated on intricately carved thrones, next to which was a stand that held a solid gold spiked crown, and then heard Grumpy yell out the last announcement,

"His Highness Prince Henry!" Emma turned to catch a quick look at Henry as he made his way down and she couldn't help but smile when she saw her son, who was clearly enjoying himself. She and Killian arrived at the steps leading up to the dais where her parent's thrones were, so he bowed and kissed her hand and went to stand in the front row next to Robin. Emma picked up her skirt and carefully walked up until she stood next to her mother and turned to face everyone. In that moment, all she saw was Henry, making his way up the steps and standing next to her. Everyone sat down in their seats as Emma looked over at Killian, who gave her a smirk and a wink, which caused her to smile.

Grumpy stood at the foot of the steps to the dais,

"Her Majesty Queen Regina!" Regina, dressed an emerald green gown with the jeweled high collar she loved and wearing solid gold and jeweled crown, came out and stood next to the vicar who had appeared near David. Grumpy bowed at the group and retreated. Regina stepped forward and lifted her crown from her head,

"I hereby renounce any claim to the throne as Queen and grant it to my step-daughter, Snow White, and her husband, David…and to any heirs they have. I will return to my original title of Princess from this moment on." Regina handed the crown to the vicar, who then stood next to Snow White.

"Your Highness, are you willing to take the oath?" he asked.

"I am willing", replied Snow.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Enchanted Forest according to the respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you promise to use your power to cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"All this I promise to do." The vicar placed the crown on her head and Snow stood to speak to the crowd, "The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep." Snow sat down and the vicar went over to David and repeated the process. When he finished, he stood to the side,

"May I present His Majesty King David and Her Majesty Queen Snow White!" The throne room erupted in applause and whoops as David and Snow waved around. When everyone sat down, David motioned for Emma and Henry to stand next to him.

"I'd like to _formally_ present my daughter, Princess Emma and my grandson, Prince Henry, as heirs to the throne." Emma and Henry waved to the joyous crowd, but just then Emma only had eyes for Killian, who stood in the front row watching her with a huge smile on his face. "Our son, Prince Neal, is not old enough to attend, but he has been presented as heir."

Emma and Henry moved back to their spots near Snow while David continued,

One last announcement for the evening", he said to the crowd, "With our return, we have rebuilt our military ranks and created a stronger navy. Tonight I'd like to acknowledge the man who will be taking command of this new navy and make his appointment formal."

Killian stood from his chair and went up to stand near David, who pinned a silver badge to his coat,

"Congratulations Commander Killian Jones." Once more the throne room erupted in applause as Killian gave a bow. He looked over at Emma and gave her a wink, "Now that all the formalities have been taken care of, let's celebrate!" called David.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

They danced and celebrated late into the evening. Emma was constantly whisked away from her family to dance by the men who'd come to see the lost princess. After being rescued from a particularly weasely looking old duke with a toupee by Robin (Regina was dancing with Henry), Emma was looking around for Killian and she saw him dancing with her mother and it made her smile to see that she was enjoying his company.

"Your Majesty-" he began.

"Killian, please…it's Snow."

"_Snow_, I would like to speak with you about something."

"Should we include David in this?"

"Probably." Snow took his arm and they found David out on a balcony.

"Commander", he said, "How are you enjoying the evening?"

"It's a grand time Your Majesties", Killian replied, to which David raised his eyebrow, "Sorry, David…Snow."

"What do you want to talk to us about?" asked Snow.

"I know I said I'd wait until all this business died down, but…I want to ask for your permission to ask Emma to marry me", said Killian, holding their gaze. Snow smiled big and pulled him into a hug,

"You didn't have to ask us, you had our permission from the moment we learned everything that you did for us as Prince Charles and the fact that you followed her through a time portal, not knowing when you'd end up!"

"That's what _I_ told him", said David.

"Despite everything, I am a man of tradition and being over 300, I'm a bit old fashioned." David laughed.

"We'd love nothing more than to have you marry our daughter", said Snow as she hugged him again.

"Of course, mate, nothing would make us happier", added David as he shook Killian's hand, "But you're forgetting one person you've got to talk to."

"Who's that mate?"

"Henry."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" asked Henry, seemingly appearing out of nowhere at Killian's side.

"I want to know if you're okay with me asking your mother to marry me."

"Really?!"

"Yes lad, _really_." Henry pulled him into a hug,

"Of course!" he said with a big grin, "Can we see the ring?" David, Snow, and Henry just looked at him,

"Um…"

"You don't have one yet, do you?" asked Henry.

"No." Snow lifted her left hand and pulled the wedding ring that had been the reason for Emma and Killian's adventures in the past off her finger and held it out to him. He shook his head,

"Take it", said Snow.

"I can't Snow."

"My mother once told me that True Love follows this ring wherever it goes. When we went to rescue Emma from the dungeons of the Evil Queen's castle, she was wearing this. It doesn't take a genius to know what that means", said David. Snow dropped the ring in Killian's hand.

"Thank you", Killian said as he looked down at the ring, "To all of you…for everything."

"Everything what?" asked Emma as she walked up to the group. Killian hid the ring in the pocket of his jacket.

"Nothing!" he said too quickly and Emma raised an eyebrow at him…so like him.

"She's been spending too much time around you mate!" said David and he pulled Emma out to dance. Killian stood with Snow on his arm and Henry at his side, smiling at the sight of David and Emma dancing a waltz together.

"When are you gonna do it?" asked Henry.

"Don't know lad, but I do know I'm going to wait until this battle with Arendelle is over."


	4. Arendelle-Pt1

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've update, but I hit a bit of a roadblock and had to wrack my brain for inspiration for this part. I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait. As always, I don't own OUAT, this is just a tribute to the awesomeness that is that show…secondly, don't forget to leave a review!**

_**Despite it being so romantic that Snow gives Killian her ring to give to Emma, I decided to have him change his mind. I think proposing with a ring he found when they first met would be just as romantic too.**_

_Even though he understood the significance of Snow giving him the ring David had given her when they got engaged, Killian gave it back soon after the ball. Snow and David protested, but he reassured them when he made a discovery._

"_I was going through the few things I managed to save from the Jolly", he said and took a sip of his tea, "And I found a satchel with some treasure that I…uh…_liberated _from Anton's treasure room before climbing back down the beanstalk."_

"_Are you saying that you're going to propose to our daughter with a stolen ring?" asked David._

"_Yes. Well…no, not exactly. I spoke with Anton and explained the situation."_

"_What did he say?" asked Snow._

"_He was more than happy to let me keep this ring, as an early present, if I returned everything else", he replied, "Which I've already done."_

"_Can we see it?" she asked hopefully. Killian laughed and shook his head,_

"_I'm sorry Your Majesties, but you'll have to wait."_

cscscscscscsccscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscsccscscscscscscscs

**Arendelle-Pt.1**

In the weeks leading up to their trip to Arendelle, Emma spent a significant amount of time practicing her magic. She would practice on her own or with Regina via mirror. When she wasn't practicing magic, she worked on her sword fighting skills with Killian or David and on archery with her mother and sometimes with Robin when she'd go visit Regina's with Henry.

Killian was settling into his position as Commander and spent a lot of time going to and from the coast of Snow and David's kingdom (which wasn't far) to see to the training of the new recruits they'd be taking with them. He was enjoying himself and thought often of Liam when he'd see the young men eager to learn.

Finally, the week came that they were leaving for Arendelle. White Castle was alive with hustle and bustle as trunks were packed with the proper garments and things for a 'formal' visit to another kingdom. Killian spent that final week at the naval academy on the coast to oversee the final preparations for the journey, so Emma decided to surprise him. Two days before they left, she contacted him via mirror.

"_Hello love, I've missed you"_, he said when her image materialized in the glass. Emma saw him hastily shoved something into the pocket of his white uniform breeches, but didn't mention it.

"I've missed you too! I've got a surprise for you! I finally learned something other than battle stuff from Regina!" said Emma excitedly. Killian smiled,

"_And what would that be love?"_

"Can you move over?" she asked motioning him to the side. He said nothing but moved with a quizzical look on his face. She clipped her traveling cloak around her, then scrunched up her face, concentrating on where Killian was and she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke…then reappeared next to him.

"Bloody hell Swan!" he cried when she fell into him and he staggered back as he caught her.

"Whoops! I'm still not super good at it", she said, putting a hand up to her head, "It takes a bit out of me." Killian looked at her and she looked pale,

"You don't look so good Swan." She felt her breakfast start to come up, which was weird because that hadn't happened before. She threw off her traveling cloak,

"Um…'scuse me!" She pushed him away and ran to the trash can she saw in the corner of his room. She leaned over it and emptied everything from her stomach. She felt Killian rubbing her back as she retched, and it helped relax her. When she finished, she sat back against the wall and he grabbed a small handkerchief to wipe off her mouth.

"I'm going to fetch a doctor", he said he carried her to his bed.

"No, no", Emma replied, "It's just a side effect of the trip. I haven't poofed that far on my own before."

"Emma…" he warned. She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Just let me rest a while and then I'll go home", she said and pulled him to her, "Please?"

"Of course love, anything for you." He lay down next her, putting his good arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

Hours later, Emma woke up to a lightly snoring Killian next to her. She smiled as she sat up to look at him and brushed some of his hair off his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling darling?" he asked as he kissed her hand.

"Much better", she replied and scooted off the bed, "I have to get back to the castle though." He sat up and she saw the concern etched on his face,

"I don't know if that's a good idea Swan."

"Weren't you the one that always told me to trust?" He rolled his eyes at her,

"_Yes_, but…"

"But nothing. Trust me now."

"_Fine_." She picked up her cloak and fastened it around her shoulders, and leaned over to kiss him.

"I'll mirror you when I get back, okay?" she said and he nodded, "I'll see you in a few days. I love you."

"I love you too." He watched as she scrunched her face again, that crinkle between her eyebrows appearing before the poof of white smoke enveloped her.

-CsCsCsCsCsCsCsCs—

Emma appeared in her bedroom moments later. Thankful the nausea didn't return, she went over to the mirror she'd used to contact Killian and concentrated. The mirror shimmered and a stone lined office appeared, with a figure seated at his desk.

"Victor." Dr. Frankenstein lifted his head and looked around, "Over here, on the left." He looked over and smiled when he saw Emma,

"_Princess. Ruby's not here, I think she's with the Queen."_

"Ruby isn't who I'm looking for", said Emma. "I'm not uh…feeling well."

"_I'm on my way up Princess." _He got up from his desk and Emma saw him gathering things into his doctor bag. Ever since their return, he'd been living in the castle since David and Snow had made him the official doctor to the family. He loved the work and it helped that Ruby lived in the castle too.

"And Victor?" she called, "Not a word to _anyone_." She saw him nod and the image shimmered away. Emma concentrated again and the mirror shimmered once again. She saw Killian pacing back and forth, staring at something in his hands. She cleared her throat and he looked up, shoving whatever he'd been holding back into his pocket.

"_Emma! Are you okay?"_

"Perfectly fine! See?"

"_You know you're an open book to me darling", _he said as he smirked at her, _"You're hiding something."_

"Ha! _Me_ hiding something?" she asked and put her hands on her hips, "I've seen you shove something in your pockets twice today. What are _you_ hiding from _me_?"

"_It's a secret that you will learn in time"_, he said. Thankfully she could tell he wasn't lying, _"It's nothing bad." _Just then, she heard a knock at her door and looked over at the door,

"Just a minute!" she called and turned back to Killian, "I've got to go now, but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"_Of course darling."_ He winked and she waved her hand over the mirror and his face disappeared. Emma crossed the room and opened the door. Victor gave her a small bow.

"Princess, how can I help?" he asked as she ushered him in and led him to her sitting area where she had a loveseat and couches.

"Swear to me that you'll keep this all a secret. You don't tell Ruby, Snow, David, Henry, or Killian…_especially _Killian", Emma said with a commanding one.

"Of course." They sat down across from each other, "So, you're not feeling well?" Emma took a deep breath and looked at Victor.

"I think I'm pregnant."

cscscscscscsccscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscsccscscscscscscscs

The next few days were some of the longest for Emma. The Enchanted Forest didn't have pregnancy tests she could just go buy in town. Victor took some of her blood, performed some tests, and promised he'd have answer for her before they left for Arendelle. Despite it being extremely weird for her to be discussing the last time she'd had her monthly with Dr. Frankenstein, she couldn't risk talking to any of the other court doctors. Victor was the most trustworthy.

Finally, the night before they left, Emma received a message from him. She tore open the dirty brown envelope, unfolded the small paper, and sat down to read:

_Emma: based on what you told me and after testing your blood examining you and consulting a wizard in the town-don't worry, I told him it was for a random patient of mine-you are indeed pregnant. I'd say close to a month or so. Let me know if you need anything else. Victor._

Emma read the note over a few more times before tossing it in the fire.

cscscscscscsccscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscsccscscscscscscscs

The ship carrying David, Emma, Killian, and their best knights left a few days later. Their ship met up with Regina's (with Elsa hidden on board) the next day, then Rumple and Belle's the day after that. The rest of the trip would take another five days so Emma had to put on her best face so that no one would know something was up with her. Unfortunately, she seemed to forget she was an open book to _him_. He found her watching the stars from the portside. He sidled up next to her and leaned back against the side.

"What's on your mind darling?" he asked.

"Nothing", Emma replied, not looking over at him.

"You're lying", he said and turned around, putting his arms on the railing and staring at the water. "Something is wrong Swan and has been for many days now. We're a team, you and I, please tell me what's wrong." She looked over at him, seeing the pleading look in those eyes that could melt her in an instant. For a fraction of a second, she considered telling him…but then held back.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm nervous." It wasn't the _whole_ truth but it was still true. She was nervous about the upcoming battle and if they could help Elsa save her kingdom without any bloodshed…and she told him that. He seemed satisfied with her answer so they stood on the deck for a while longer.

After a while, Emma heard steps and turned to find Ruby emerging from below,

"Emma, could I talk to you?" she asked with a smile that Emma knew she was faking, "I need some guy advice." Emma raised an eyebrow,

"_You_ need guy advice? _I _should be the one ask-"

"Emma." Ruby was giving her a very wolfish look.

"On my way." She gave Killian a quick kiss, "Enjoy your night steering!" she called and followed Ruby below deck to Emma's cabin. "What is it Ruby?"

"_Sit_", Ruby commanded with such fierceness that Emma dare not do anything but what she said. "You shouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. Ruby crossed her arms and stared at her, "Oh my God…Victor told you?!"

"Victor knew and didn't tell anyone? I'm going to kill him."

"Wait…he didn't tell you?"

"Emma, I'm a wolf. I can smell the pregnancy hormones wafting off you in waves!" Emma got up and put her hand over Ruby's mouth.

"Shhh! No one but Victor, you, and I know." Ruby shook Emma's hand away,

"How long?"

"A month."

"You do realize that your parents and Killian are going to _kill_ you when they find out, don't you?"

"Yup."

"If this actually turns into a fight, you have to be careful."

"I know. But if I tell him, then he definitely wouldn't focus on the plan and it will have all been for nothing."

cscscscscscsccscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscsccscscscscscscscs

The day before they arrived in Arendelle, the three ships pulled up alongside each other so that Regina, Robin, Rumple, and Belle could get on with Emma, David, and Killian. The two remaining ships would anchor off the coast and remain cloaked (with Regina's help) until they were called to help.

The morning of their arrival in Arendelle, everyone got dressed in some of their traveling finest: David in his usual fur trimmed cloak look, Killian donned his new naval commander uniform, and Emma wore an outfit similar to her mother's white one that she'd worn while on the run, except Emma's was a light green. Ruby had helped do up her hair, braiding it then pinning it up like crown around her head.

As the ship pulled up to the dock, Emma could see the people out on the pier waiting to greet them. She picked through the crowd until she saw the red haired prince that Elsa had described and he stood at the head of everyone. The ship was tied down to the docks and the gangplank extended. Emma took David's arm and they walked off first, followed by Regina and Robin, then Rumple and Belle, Ruby and a disguised Elsa, dubbed Juno and who was made to look like she could be related to Ruby. Killian was the last off the ship; he scooted through crowd to stand near Emma.

"Welcome to Arendelle Your Majesty", Hans said to David and gave him a bow. "And this must be your lovely daughter, the Princess Emma." Hans took Emma's hand and kissed it. She stole a small glance at Killian and he was practically turning red. _Calm down_ she mouthed.

"Nice to meet you Prince Hans", said Emma as she pulled her hand away, "Please allow me to introduce Killian Jones of the Royal Navy of the Enchanted Forest." Hans looked over at Killian, whose face was impassive. They shook hands,

"It's nice to meet you Captain", said Hans, apparently knowing of Killian's time as Captain Hook, and Emma saw a flicker of anger in Killian's eyes.

"It's _Commander_ now actually", Killian replied through gritted teeth, "Of the _entire_ Royal Navy." Emma kicked him lightly, and saw David stifle a smile out of the corner of her eye. Hans turned to Regina and the others for introductions.

"Now that we've all met, please join me in my palace", said Hans, "Princess? May I escort you?" Emma mentally rolled her eyes and looked over at David, who gave her an almost imperceptible nod. She didn't want to be escorted by Hans, she'd much rather walk with Killian but she had duties and this was of course, a mission.

"Sure", she replied and took the arm Hans offered. It felt so wrong and she could just feel how much of a slimy worm this guy really was. Killian offered his arm to Juno and they walked right behind David, Hans, and Emma. The royal party was greeted by cheers as they walked through the market square leading to the palace, but Emma couldn't help thinking that it looked forced and some of the Arendelle citizens even looked afraid of Prince Hans.

The gates opened as they approached and they walked into grey stone courtyard with a collection of water fountains. A red and gold embroidered carpet rolled down over the palace's front steps as the reached it. The palace servants lined the steps and, despite being stone-faced when looking at Hans, they cheered when they saw Emma and David. They all stopped inside once they reached the grand staircase where several maids stood.

"These ladies will show you to your rooms upstairs. Please rest from your journey and feel free to explore the palace grounds. I will meet you all for lunch in the dining hall at two", said Hans. He bowed to the party and turned to Emma, taking her hand and kissing it. Emma had to fight shivers of loathing as he looked at her and she stole her hand away again.

They were all led up to a very long hallway a few floors up. David was set up in one of the grander rooms next to Emma, followed by Regina, then Robin and Killian, then Ruby and 'Juno' in servant's quarters at the end of the guest hall.

Emma was led into her room by one of the maids and found her trunk already there. The maid bowed and backed out. Emma pulled off her gloves and tossed them on the bed. She was undoing the belt on her outfit when there was a knock at her door.

"Emma, it's me", she heard Ruby's voice call.

"Come in Ruby." The door creaked open and Ruby stepped in.

"We need to keep an eye on Killian. I'm pretty sure he's two seconds from stabbing Hans with his hook." Emma laughed as she threw off her long top jacket.

"I'm sure. He's probably pissed at me for kind of going along with it", said Emma. She sat down on the bed and started unlacing her boots, "But I think we could use it to our advantage."

"Let's get you changed because there's a small meeting in your father's room", said Ruby and opened the trunk. Emma dressed in a blue dress with kind of poofed illusion sleeves that reminded her of the clothes from movies based on Jane Austen novels. The dress had a light blue ribbon that ran under her bust from where the skirt went out and fell to a half inch from the floor. Instead of heels, Emma opted for what she was sure was the Enchanted Forest's version of flats. She secured her favorite necklace in the dip of her chest and turned to Ruby,

"Let's go see what's up."

cscscscscscsccscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscsccscscscscscscscs

David, Regina, Killian, Robin, Rumple, and Elsa were all in David's room when Emma and Ruby arrived. She took a seat between her father and Killian,

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Elsa has received word on the location of her sister", said Regina. "We were trying to decide when would be the best time to free her."

"We should do it during the ball", said Emma, "Just like when Killian and I were in the past, at Midas' ball."

"She's right. That's how Snow was able to get the ring without real problems…" said Killian.

"The attention will be on the party going on, giving you the best opportunity to slip into wherever Anna is, unnoticed."

"I can go in with Killian, Ruby, and Elsa while the rest of you present yourselves at the ball", said Robin.

"I don't see why you need me with you, I should stay with Swan", said Killian with a grimace. Emma placed her hand on his arm,

"I'll be fine, I'll be with my father."

"Hmph."

cscscscscscsccscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscsccscscscscscscscs

Killian stopped by as she was getting ready for the ball that night. She'd been sitting at the vanity brushed her hair when he came in.

"Hi", she said. He just stared at her so she got up and walked over to him. "Is something wrong?" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, lips crashing together. She melted into his body as he wrapped his arms around her and angled his head to kiss her better, just like their kiss in Neverland. When they pulled apart, both out of breath, they stood with their foreheads pressed together.

"Emma…"

"What's wrong? Please Killian, I know when something is up with you."

"That Hans is smitten with you."

"Seriously? _That's _what's bothering you? You're _jealous_?" She hated herself, knowing her condition. He would be more than angry when she told him…and her parents.

"He needs to realize you are not available to be courted. I just know he's going to want to dance every dance with you tonight and I can't bear the thought of his hands on you. It _killed_ me to see him touch you this morning and the way he was all smiles at you this afternoon during lunch."

"I didn't like it any more than you; I could just feel the evil in him. But if I keep him distracted while we're at the ball, than the rest of you can save Anna and we'll be one step closer to taking back the kingdom. And one step closer to being back home."

"Gods, Swan", he said as he held her face with his good hand, "Be careful. I've got a bad feeling about all this."

How right he was.

cscscscscscsccscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscsccscscscscscscscs

Emma wore a red gown that night with a Queen Anne neckline (she'd described it to the tailors when they'd asked her input on her dresses), tulle skirt with crystals, and shoes she'd worn for the coronation. Her hair was styled up and her tiara pinned in her hair. Killian, Robin, Ruby, and Elsa had departed earlier to free Anna so Emma, David, and the others gathered outside their respective rooms and made their way to the grand staircase. Emma couldn't help but notice the lack of the sound of music and people talking; it was way too quiet.

"There's something wrong", she whispered to David as they walked up to the doors of the Grand Hall, "I can feel it."

"I concur with the princess", said Rumple. "We best be on our guard. I no longer have the power I had as the Dark One, so I cannot sense what is going on." One of the guards knocked on the doors and they swung open to reveal a darkened room, lit only by a single fireplace. After the group walked in, the guards shut the doors and they heard the click of a lock. They all looked towards where Hans stood over what looked like four lumps on the ground. Emma dropped her father's hand and inched closer. On the ground were Robin, Ruby, Killian, and Elsa. Hans lifted his face to them and snapped his fingers, several soldiers basically coming out of nowhere.

"Did you think you could bring Elsa back to this realm and I wouldn't know?"


	5. Arendelle-Pt2

**Arendelle-Pt.2: Magic Always Comes With a Price**

_Earlier…_

_Killian and Robin were waiting outside the palace walls for Ruby and Elsa. Robin looked over at Killian, who couldn't stop tapping his foot._

"_Killian…"_

"_Something's not right, mate. I can feel it."_

"_Don't-" Killian rounded on Robin,_

"_Do _not_ tell me not to worry."_

"I _would worry." Killian and Robin turned to see Ruby and Elsa walking out of the shadows. Elsa pulled down her hood, "I'd worry because Hans is someone you _don't _want to mess with."_

"_We need to get this done quickly and quietly", added Ruby. "Elsa says Anna is being held in the dungeons with her fiancée."_

"_Wait, we've got two rescue two people now?" asked Killian. "This is going to be difficult."_

"_Why didn't you tell us?" added Robin._

"_I didn't know until we got here", replied Elsa. "Please, we've got to save them both."_

"_Of course", said Ruby. "Let's get going." The group pulled the hoods of their dark cloaks over their heads and then the three heroes followed Elsa down a path that led to a drainage gate at the base of the palace wall. Elsa removed a glove and froze the grate, which fell apart in pieces. Ruby went in first, so she could sniff a path to Anna. The dungeons were dark and dank (like all dungeons), lit only by torches on the walls. The rescue party crept through the passages as quietly as they could. The passage finally opened up to the cell area and the group saw two people huddled in side by side cells. Elsa ran to them,_

"_Anna! Kristoff!" The woman lifted her head, a look of recognition flashing across her face._

"_Elsa? Gods, it's been…" Anna said as she stuck her arms through the bars to hug her sister._

"_Thirty years. I've missed you so much." Anna reached into the cell next door and poked her fiancée,_

"_Kristoff, wake up. Wake up!" The blonde man grunted and sat up, looking over at the rescue party, his eyes stopping on Elsa. He scooted into the light and it allowed them to see his face: his left eye was swollen shut, had scratches on his cheeks, and a split bottom lip._

"_Elsa? Are you really here?" he asked and she nodded. "Where have you been?"_

"_Hans had me trapped in an urn and I've been in the vault of the Dark One since then. I only got out thanks to the Commander here." Elsa turned to point to Killian,_

"_Thank you lass, but shouldn't we take care of this later? We need to get out of here before we get-"_

"_Caught?" They all turned to see Hans standing there with a group of soldiers, swords pointed at them._

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma was panicking. She could see that Killian unconscious, his arms bound behind his back. Ruby had a gag in her mouth and her hands bound too, a strange woman (who Emma supposed to be Anna) bound back to back with a blonde man, and Elsa, whose hands were chained in iron cuffs that ran up her arms.

"I have spies everywhere", said Hans with an evil cackle, "Even in your kingdom." He pointed to David. "I will _never_ give up Arendelle."

"If you kill us, you'll have the entirety of the Enchanted Forest coming for you", said David as he took a protective stance in front of Emma.

"Let them come. I have the Snow Queen on my side."

"I would _never_ fight for you!" Elsa screamed, "NEVER!" Hans rounded on her and grabbed her braid, pulling her head back and holding a knife to her neck.

"You will if you want your sister to live", he said into her ear. Emma didn't know why she did it; maybe it was because she was angry to see how he was treating Elsa, angry at how Killian was unconscious, angry at how he'd made the people of Arendelle scared, angry at how they'd been duped…just _angry. _She pushed past her father and stood a foot in front of Hans,

"_Let. Her. Go._ _Now._" Hans laughed again and pushed Elsa away so fell to the floor, her iron cuffs echoing off the empty walls.

"Or what, _Princess_?" he asked sarcastically and put his hands on his hips, "You gonna kill me?" A malicious grin spread across Emma's face.

"Emma, don't do something you'll regret!" she heard her father cry behind her.

"Maybe you should listen to your father Princess", Hans said smugly. The soldiers holding them in the room poised for attack and just then, a wave of magic erupted from Emma, like it had at Lake Nostos when Cora had tried to take her heart. The soldiers crumpled to the floor, knocked out when she turned back to Hans and raised a hand at him…he started grabbing at his throat as if he was choking.

"Emma!" cried David again.

"Check on them", Emma said through gritted teeth. When she saw no one was moving, she squeezed harder, "DO IT." Regina waved her hand and everyone's hands were free. David and Belle ran over to the group on the floor and one by one, they stood until finally Killian was the last. He sat up and shook his head, turning his eyes to Emma. He jumped up and ran to her,

"Emma, love, you need to stop. Don't do something you're going to regret", he said. He put a hand to her face and she leaned into his touch. She relaxed her hand and Hans fell to the floor.

"Listening to your pirate, good idea", said Hans in between coughs. Killian went over to him and stood him up, as David held Emma as she sank to the floor in tears.

"Oh my God, I almost _killed _him." Killian was standing Hans up so that they could bind his hands,

"You _should have_ sweetheart." Emma raised her head in time to see Hans spin Killian around and reach into his chest, ripping out his heart. Killian collapsed to the floor.

"_NO!_" Before Emma could do anything, Hans squeezed the heart and Killian writhed around on the floor, screaming. "Stop it!"

"Leave me be and he won't die." Hans squeezed harder and Killian screamed louder.

"I'll kill you!"

"Do you think you can do it fast enough before I finish crushing his heart?" Another squeeze and Killian gripped his chest. Emma's own heart was aching with pain for the man she loved and she put her hands on her stomach, fearing for their baby she carried.

"ENOUGH!" they all heard Elsa scream. She had her hands above her head, where a spear made of ice hovered. With her magic, she flung the spear and it pierced Hans straight through the heart, pinning him against the wall where he hung limply. Killian relaxed on the ground as his heart rolled out of Hans' hand, where it was caught by Regina. She knelt by him, waved a hand over the heart until it glowed, then swiftly replaced it in his chest.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Your heart can never be removed from your chest again." Killian looked over at Emma, who was in her father's arms. She smiled weakly at him, then fell to the ground. He ran to her.

"Emma?! EMMA!" He pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms, when he felt wetness on his right arm. When he looked at his sleeve, all he saw blood.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

The battle was over and everything was back as it should be in Arendelle, but all Killian could do was pace. He paced in the hall, he paced outside, he paced in_ her_ room. He had gone back to pacing in the sitting room of Emma's bedroom in the palace while she was examined by the doctor, accompanied by Ruby. Regina sat with David, trying to keep him relaxed while he paced back and forth. There was a light knock at the door and Belle, Elsa, and Anna came in.

"Any change in the princess?" asked Elsa to the room. David shook his head, but Belle looked over at Killian. She saw the fear and sadness in his eyes and immediately strode over to where he stood and pulled him into a hug.

"She's going to be fine", Belle whispered in his ear. "If anyone can survive this, it's Emma." The door to the bedroom opened and the doctor stepped out. Killian and David stood staring at him.

"Well? Out with it man!" said Killian, with anger in his voice that reminded everyone of Captain Hook.

"She is perfectly fine", said the doctor.

"She bled out, how is my daughter _fine_ after bleeding out?!" yelled David.

"She is fine now, but…"

"But _what_!?" cried Killian.

"I'm afraid to inform you that the Princess has had a miscarriage." David fell onto the couch he'd been sitting on before and Regina put a hand on his back to comfort him. Belle's hand flew to her mouth as her available one gripped Killian's, who shook it free.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course sir. She's awake, but still a bit weak. She asked for you." Killian nodded and slipped into the bedroom as he heard Elsa speak again.

"Thank you Olaf."

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

She was lying in bed and speaking with Ruby when he appeared at the door. Ruby eyed him and nodded, standing from her chair next to Emma's bed.

"I'll let you two talk", she said and left. He heard the rest of them start to speak all at once before the door was shut. Emma looked at him, but he didn't move from the shadows of the doorway.

"Killian…"

"_Don't_. Don't talk", he said in hard voice. "How bloody daft are you Emma?" She winced at the sting of his words.

"Please…"

"Did you not bloody well think _I _had a say in this?" he said in a strained whisper as he ran his hands through his hair. "This was _my_ child too Emma." He paced in front of her bed in silence for a few minutes. "How long?"

"What?" He took a deep breath and sat in Ruby's empty seat.

"How long were you with child?"

"Only a month." He finally looked at her and he saw her eyes were red with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? You have _nothing_ to be sorry for darling because this was _not_ your fault." He kicked off his boots and lay down next to her, holding her in his arms.

"For not taking care of our child. I just know it's because I almost lost control, because I almost killed him." She sobbed into his shoulder,

"It's okay love", he said as he kissed her hair and stroked her back. "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry for being angry with you just now. When I saw you fall…Gods Emma, it was like Milah all over again. If you had died…I don't know what I would've done." There was a light knock at the door and David stepped in, showing no reaction to seeing Killian holding Emma. "I'll let you two on your own."

"Stay, Killian", she said as he sat up.

"It's ok, I'll be right outside." He picked up his boots and left the room quietly. Like Killian, David stood by the door.

"Emma…"

"I know, I know. I should've told you guys and stayed home. You have every right to be pissed at me dad."

"Pissed? You think that's how I'm feeling?" he asked exasperatedly, "There isn't even a word for how I'm feeling." He sat on the edge of the bed. "How I feel doesn't matter. How do _you_ feel?"

"Tired."

"I'm going to have to mirror Snow and tell her, you understand?" Emma nodded silently. "Okay, you need to rest and I need to speak with Dr. Olaf. We'll be down the hall if you need us, okay?"

"Yeah." She turned on her side and shut her eyes.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian was staring out the window when David emerged from the bedroom.

"I'd like to speak with the doctor in private", he said to the room. Elsa, Anna, Belle, Regina, Robin and Kristoff (who had joined the group) all nodded and filed out. Killian brought up the rear, but David stopped him. "Not you. You stay."

"Don't you want privacy mate?" he asked. David just stared at him like _Are you being serious right now?_ "Whatever you say Dave." When everyone was gone, Olaf entered.

"Your majesty", he said to David with a bow, "Commander. You asked for me?"

"Please sit", David signaled to the couch in front of him and he took a seat opposite him while Killian opted to stand.

"What can I do for you?" asked Olaf.

"Tell us the truth." Killian spoke first, "How is she really?"

"She's fine. Honestly", said Olaf. "I did some spells to heal her quicker, so she's fine." David and Killian could tell that he was holding something back.

"But…?" asked David.

"Her remaining 'symptoms' are all psychological."

"Excuse me?"

"She suffered a great loss, coupled with whatever it is that you all went through fighting against that tyrant, it's mentally hurt her."

"Oh! Kind of like PTSD", said David as he snapped his fingers.

"What is this 'PTSD' mate?" asked Killian.

"It's something from our other realm, it means 'Post traumatic stress disorder'. A person has suffered a trying situation and it stays with them. It's very common in soldiers who fought in horrible wars back in the Land Without Magic."

"That", said Olaf, "That is what the Princess suffers from."

"Does that mean she can still…um…" mumbled Killian.

"Still what?" asked David.

"Yes, Commander, she is still able to have children", replied Olaf.

"Thank the Gods." Acting like he hadn't heard the last exchange, David asked,

"When can we take her home?"

"I recommend at least another week of bed rest and then you can take her home."

"Thank you doctor", David said as he stood and shook hands with Olaf.

"Please, call me Olaf."

"Thank you Olaf."

"Nothing less for Your Majesty and his daughter. It's because of all of you that we can now live free again. Anyways, I take my leave." Olaf gave a bow as he left the room. David and Killian both looked in on Emma and she was sound asleep.

"Nothing to do now except go get something to eat", he said, "She needs all the rest she can get."

"Aye, mate. You go ahead, and give my apologies because I will be staying with Emma. I can't leave her alone", said Killian, "But don't worry, I'll keep to her sitting room, reading."

"You need to eat something Killian."

"I'll be fine."

"Jones…"

"_No_." Looking into Killian's eyes just then, David knew his argument was lost.

"At least agree to eat if I ask them to send something up to you. Please, for Emma?"

"You're good." David clapped him on the back and left the room.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian didn't leave her side the entire night, sleeping on the couch in her sitting room. The next morning however, she refused to see him. In fact, she didn't want to see anyone. The only person she'd talk to was Ruby, which drove David and Killian crazy.

_Three days later…_

Emma woke up the next morning and for the first time since it happened, she felt happy. She washed and dressed in simple pale pink empire waist gown with cap sleeves and plain flats. She braided her hair into a side braid and when she was happy with her look, she strode out to the sitting room where Ruby was having tea.

"Emma?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better."

"I know a certain someone who will be happy to hear that."

"Where is he?" Ruby crossed her arms and smiled at Emma,

"I don't know why you even ask. When you refused to see him, he'd spend the day at the docks or on the beach or just anywhere near the water."

"I feel horrible for doing that to everyone."

"While they didn't like it, they understood. You lost a baby Emma and that's not something you just get over."

"I'm far from over it Ruby", Emma replied as she walked out onto the balcony. She looked around the edges and docks of the fjord, trying to locate her pirate when she saw him walking along a small beach. Ruby joined her outside,

"Told ya he'd be there."

"He is why I'm far from over it", Emma said as she pointed at him, "I disappointed him. I should've listened to you. And now, I've made it worse by not wanting to see him these past few days. I've pushed him away again. There's only so much he's going to take before he's done."

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'Do you think he'll even want to talk to me right now?'…", sighed Ruby, "I'm going to get the Queen to turn you into an ice statue." Ruby stared at Emma, "Why are you still here?"

"Thanks Ruby", Emma replied and she concentrated until she disappeared in a poof of white.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

She appeared on the beach where Killian was. She saw him down the bank, staring at something in his hand. His breaches were rolled up to the knee and his white shirt was open as low as he liked. Emma slipped off her flats was made her way to where he was. When he noticed her, a big smile crept across his face.

"Emma…" he breathed.

"Hi", she said. "I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't need something keeping you from concentrating on the mission."

"I'm sure that if we'd known, you wouldn't have even been here. None of us would be. I'm sure Queen Snow would've had us married by now", he said with a laugh.

"I'm sure." So much more needed to be said, so he took her hand in his and the walked and spent the day together. They talked about the baby that could've been, they talked about family plans for the future…all that. Emma also asked how everything had gone back to normal so quickly. Killian told her that most of the soldiers loyal to Hans were captured and jailed. The ones that escaped would be found; a group led by Kristoff would hunt them down. The people of Arendelle couldn't be happier to see their rightful Queen returned to them and the Princess Anna freed from the dungeons. Hans' body was burned, no one from the Southern Isles came to claim him and only a single person was there to 'watch the bastard burn' as Killian put it: himself. Killian had been the one to light the pyre and when it was ablaze, he spit on it and went back to see his Swan. The spies in the Enchanted Forest were discovered among the King's footmen and Regina's knights and would be dealt with upon their return to the kingdom.

They didn't go back to the palace until it was time for dinner and found everyone else in what Elsa and Anna considered the 'informal' dining hall. They laughed and joked and ate and drank throughout the meal. When it came time for the dessert, a footmen emerged with a large silver platter and set it in front of Regina.

"What's this?" she asked. The footman lifted the top off and on the plate sat triangle shaped pastry.

"An apple turnover Your Highness", he replied. He bowed and left.

"Try it Regina", Robin said. She eyed him suspiciously as she looked around the table to see everyone staring.

"It's kind of strange with all of you watching me."

"Just eat." Regina rolled her eyes at Robin and cut it in half. When she pushed it open, they heard a distinctive _clink!_ on the plate. Regina held up a ring of simple design: gold with a circle cut emerald surrounded by diamonds. Robin took it and got down on one knee next to her chair.

"Oh my God", Regina said through tears.

"I had not planned to do this now. I was going to wait until we were home because I had a great spot picked out and everything but then…all this happened. I didn't think I'd love again after losing Marian, but then I met you. I cannot see the rest of my life passing without you at my side. My son loves you, _I _love you. Regina, will you marry me?" Big, fat tears were falling down her cheeks as she nodded.

"Yes!" Robin slipped the finger onto her finger as they all applauded. Emma smiled and cried tears of happiness for the former 'Evil Queen' who believed she would never get her happy ending.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter: the reason for coming back to the Enchanted Forest in the first place! I had a little trouble deciding where to go with it at first and like before, have no beta, so please let me know of any mistakes or something that I left unexplained. Regarding Olaf: in this version, he was never a snowman…just a wizard kinda guy who also happened to practice medicine.**_

_**Up next: Regina and Robin are engaged! But is there an engagement in our favorite ship's future? (I've got awesome ideas for that by the way.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, I just borrow them to let my creative juices flow. Hope y'all enjoy!**_


	6. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

Regina and Robin's wedding took place a month later. It wasn't a big affair. Considering the bride, it was simple. They were married in the forest where they'd met. It wasn't what most thought Regina would do, but she said things changed when she met Robin. The day of the summer ceremony was beautiful. Emma and Snow spent the morning with Regina; helping her to get ready.

"You know I don't need help?" Regina asked as the three of them had breakfast in her tent. "I can just magic it all."

"That's not the point Regina," said Snow as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Oh? Then what, pray tell, is the point?"

"It's the experience", said Snow, "When you married my father, it…it wasn't the best of experiences. You weren't happy to be going through with it. But now…it's true love." Regina smiled and took Snow's hand.

"Thank you Snow. You don't know what that means to me." They finished eating in silence, sharing in Regina's day. After breakfast, Regina got dressed. She flicked her hand and a purple cloud engulfed her. When it dissipated, Regina stood before them wearing a forest green dress with illusion sleeves trimmed in gold. Her hair was done up in a simple bun and small diamond and emerald tiara sat on her head.

"If you had told me two years ago that we'd be here at this point", said Emma, "I would not have believed you. I'm not the emotional type, as we all know, but I just want to say how happy I am for you right now Regina."

"Thank you Miss Swan." Just then, Henry burst into the tent.

"Mom, you look beautiful!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"How's it going out there kid?" Emma asked.

"We're ready to start."

"We'll see you out there, Regina." Emma said as she gave Regina a quick hug. Her mother copied the gesture and followed Emma out of the tent. They made their way to where the ceremony was to take place and found seats next to David and Killian in the front row. The music – courtesy of some of the Merry Men who played instruments – started as the audience stood and turned to see Regina standing at the back of the makeshift aisle holding Henry's arm. Robin watched as they slowly walked and he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. His best man couldn't either; Roland stood in front of his father with Robin's hands on his shoulders and smiling widely.

Henry and Regina stood next to Robin and Roland when they arrived at the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" asked Friar Tuck.

"Her family and I do." answered Henry and he placed his mother's hand into Robin's.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian looked up at where the former Evil Queen was saying her vows with the Prince of Thieves. He remembered back to when they'd just arrived in Neverland and it was just him and Regina at the helm:

_"Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain…and that villains don't get happy endings. Do you believe that?" Regina asks as she looks over at him._

_"I hope not", he replies as he turns to look at her, "Or we wasted our lives." He turns his gaze from the Queen to Emma._

He put his arm on the back of Emma's chair, brushing her shoulders. She turned and gave him a smile as she noticed his own smile creeping up on his face.

"What?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, Love." he whispered back, "Just happy for Regina is all."

"Okay then." She put a hand on his leg and turned back to the ceremony. He thought about the ring that he now carried with him everywhere. He knew there was no perfect way to ask one's True Love to marry them, but he wanted something perfect when he proposed to Emma. Maybe the spot where her father proposed to her mother; down by the lake where their castle stood in the background, just like David had after he woke Snow from the sleeping curse?

_No. I can't give Snow back the ring and then propose where Dave did. he thought to himself. This would be easier if I had the Jolly. I'd take her out sailing at night and propose under the stars; but no, I gave up her up for a reason, best not dwell on it mate._ He and his inner monologue argued back and forth trying to figure out what to do, then it hit him: he'd ask Henry. He was sure Henry would have a good idea for him.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss your bride!" cried Friar Tuck. Robin and Regina smiled as they leaned in towards each other and kissed. The crowd stood and cheered as they turned to walk back down the aisle. Everyone followed the couple to a larger tent down the path where they'd be holding the reception.

"I'm going to go congratulate them", said Emma, "I'll be right back."

"No worries love", he replied as he pressed a kiss to her temple, "I need to talk to the lad about something. Do you know where he is, perchance?"

"Henry's already poking around at the food I think."

"Thank you, Milady." He gave her a bow and wink and went to find Henry – who was indeed already trying to steal bits of food from all the gigantic platters. "That's just bad form, Lad."

"Oh come on, you know you want some too", Henry replied as he grabbed yet another baked chicken leg.

"Doesn't mean it's not bad form."

"Knew it!" Henry hooted. Killian cleared his throat, "Did you need something Killian?"

"Yes lad, I need your help. If we could take your spoils and speak in private? I don't want your mother – or grandmother – to overhear us."

"Yeah sure." They both wrapped a few things in some napkins and slipped out the back of the tent. They settled on a couple of logs, near where all the horses were hitched. "So, I think I know why you want to talk to me."

"You do?"

"You need my advice on how to propose to my mom."

"How did-"

"My mom isn't the only one who's an open book, _mate_", the young prince teased.

"Right. So, what do you suggest, young sir? Perhaps the Book might have a suggestion?" The only thing that had come back with them from Storybrooke had been Henry's book. He'd reasoned that it was because their stories weren't over yet – that they were still being written. He was proven right when the story of their adventure in Arendelle appeared a week after they came home.

"Let me check it." Henry pulled the book from the satchel where he'd carried it from the day they returned. He flipped through the stories involving Killian and any of the ones where the Savior was mentioned, nothing standing out. It wasn't until Henry was casually flipping through and Killian caught sight of a beanstalk that the idea came to him.

"Wait! There!" Killian flipped back until he saw 'Jack and the Beanstalk'.

"The beanstalk?" asked Henry with curiosity. Killian laughed to himself as he remembered the climb and subsequent adventure.

"Yes, it all started when your mother tied me to a tree…" he said as his mind drifted off to the day he met Emma Swan:

_"You can't just leave me here like this!" he calls after the four women. He wasn't going to let himself be killed by ogres just for Cora's plan. He'd have to find another way to the Land Without Magic. The women gather their things and turn to leave. The only one who looks back at him is the Princess Aurora._

_"What if he's telling the truth?" she asks with trepidation._

_"He's not", responds Emma without looking back. He bites his tongue, but he needs them to let him go, so he gives in._

_"Good for you! You've bested me. I can count the number of people who've done that on one hand."_

_"That supposed to be funny?" Emma asks as she walks back to the tree, "Who are you?"_

_"Killian Jones. But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker…Hook."_

_"Hook!", says Snow with wide eyes._

_"Check my satchel", he replies to prove his point._

_"As in Captain Hook?" Emma infers with a groan as he sees Snow pull his hook from the satchel and look at it in surprise._

_"Ah, so you've heard of me?" The conversation continues pointlessly, to him anyway, as the ogres draw nearer. They almost leave him a second time, but after spilling Cora's plan he's almost got her persuaded._

_"It sounds too good to be true", says Snow._

_"There's only one way to find out", he replies. The roars of the ogres get closer. He sees Emma pull a dagger from her boot and she points it at his throat._

_"You tell me one thing – and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"_

_"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand: Rumplestiltskin." He can see in her eyes that she finally believes him. She cuts him loose and they leave before the ogres arrive and much later they arrive at the beanstalk._

He felt something hit him in the face.

"Oi! What's that for, lad?!" he bellowed at Henry, who was laughing his head off. The boy took a second to catch his breath before talking.

"You had zoned out with a stupid smile on your face!" Henry cried, laughing still more. "What were you even thinking about?"

"The day I met your mother. After the whole ordeal of being tied to the tree, I led them to the beanstalk. It was on the climb up the beanstalk when I fell for Emma Swan, it just took me a while to realize it."

"Seriously?" Henry scoffed.

"Just you wait, Lad. You'll fall in love one day."

"Whatever. The point is I think you've found out where to do it; the Proposal."

"Oh?"

"The beanstalk. Take her there and propose", Henry commanded as he stuffed half of a biscuit in his mouth. Killian had to admit the boy had a point, "Grandpa said you were going to use a ring you'd actually taken from the Anton's treasure room when you guys were there."

"Aye", replied Killian. He looked around to make sure no one could see them before he pulled the small box from where he'd been keeping it. He opened it and showed Henry, whose eyes widened.

"She's going to love it. So when are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" asked Emma when she appeared a little ways away. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" Henry exclaimed immediately.

"Nothing, Love." Killian said. Emma walked away determined to figure out what was going on between her son and the man who had recently become a father figure to him.

Afterward, Henry helped him in finding out exactly when Emma's birthday was and he decided to do it then.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

For two months, he waited; two months until his Swan's birthday and it was finally October. A week before her birthday, he met with David and Snow to voice his plan. Emma was at Regina's that weekend for some lessons with her and archery with Robin. The meeting would be uninterrupted.

Ever since she'd caught Henry and Killian 'conspiring', she'd been working tirelessly to find out what they'd been plotting. That's how Killian found himself having tea with the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest.

"So, Hook, what do you have in mind?" asked David as he stirred his sugar into his teacup, the slightest bit of his remaining contempt for the former pirate tainting his voice. He understood that Killian loved Emma as much as he loved her mother, but the Good Captain hadn't given him the best first impression and that still lingered in his memory.

"Well, I was thinking that the ball you're throwing in her honor would be the perfect time to announce the engagement", Killian said and took a sip from his cup.

"Yes, that would be the perfect opportunity", added Snow. "Do you have anything else in mind, Killian?"

"I'd like to ask your permission to take Emma on a sort of holiday."

"Pardon?" asked David with a confused expression, "A holiday?"

"Yes. Thanks to some help from the young prince – and that lovely book of his – I've decided to propose to Emma where I fell in love with her."

Snow let a surprised mask cover her face and smiled widely, still hiding most of her happiness. "That is perfect, Killian. Hopefully the field isn't as dead as when we were there last."

"Wait, wait, wait." David broke in, putting up his hands, "Where are you talking about?"

"The beanstalk." Snow elaborated.

"Wasn't that where Emma threatened you with a knife, tied you to a tree, and then called ogres on you?" asked the Princess's confused father.

"Aye."

"I don't get it."

Snow gave a frustrated sigh, and all Killian could do was laugh to himself.

"When Emma realized he was lying, we did all that. But afterwards, he led us to the beanstalk because we had to climb it to get the compass." explained Snow.

"Only two could climb because I only had two bracelets to ward off the enchantment the giant had placed. Aurora, Mulan, Emma, and Her Majesty here argued over who would climb with me and Emma won out. I remember she said-"

_"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."_

_"I would despair if you did."_

Killian smiled to himself again, thinking of the events of those days and told David the missing parts of the story that he hadn't heard before.

"All right. I confess that it is a good idea." David consented finally.

"Thank you, Mate." answered Killian as they shook hands, "I'm going to tell her that this little holiday is my gift for her birthday and we'll leave in couple of days. Hopefully, she won't recognize the route we're taking and it'll be a surprise."

"I'll send some knights to keep an eye on you." David stated in a tone that demanded that he not be challenged.

"Charming; they don't need it. They're both more than capable of taking care of themselves", chided Snow.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

After the busy weekend Emma had at Regina and Robin's palace, she was exhausted by the time she arrived back at her parent's castle and, since it was also the week of her birthday, she decided to sleep in every morning. Unfortunately, her boyfriend had other ideas.

Early on the Thursday morning before her birthday, Emma was sleeping soundly when she felt something on her face and she slapped it away. She was woken up by someone exclaiming in pain.

"Bloody hell, Swan, that hurt." Emma opened her eyes to see Killian sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing the right side of his face.

She drawled something that even she didn't understand because she was still half asleep.

"I'm here to whisk you away for a holiday", he chuckled with a smile.

"Holiday?" asked the groggy princess.

"It's a gift – for your birthday. Part of it anyways, because I've got a few other things in mind." When she heard that she smiled and sat up, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Doesn't explain why you woke me up so early." she said when they finally pulled apart.

"It's going to be a long ride, Swan, and we need to get going if we're going to make it by nightfall."

"What are you planning, Pirate?" The Savior asked suspiciously.

"First of all, Princess, I'm not a pirate anymore", he said and leaned forward to kiss her bare shoulders, "Secondly, it would defeat the purpose of the gift if I told you, now wouldn't it?" He trailed kisses up her neck.

"Yeah, yeah…sure." He sat up again and looked her in the eyes.

"Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." He gave her a quick kiss and left. A few minutes later, Emilie appeared with two packages in her arms: a long, flat one and a bigger one that reminded her of Jefferson's hat box. She set the boxes on chaise near Emma's bed.

"Good morning, Your Highness", she said with a bow.

"Morning Emilie. Apparently I'm going on a holiday with the Commander, so could you pack a bag with enough clothes for a few days please?"

"The Queen informed me yesterday and I also spoke with Commander Jones, so your bag is already packed", asserted Emilie as she vanished into Emma's closet and reappeared with a bag as big as a normal plane carry on. "Because I know you Princess, I made sure to pack your favorite vests and leather pants. I was also told you'd be traveling on horseback, so you'll have to use the boots you leave with today because we don't want to overload you. The Commander also requested that you bring your cutlass, so I took the liberty of having the smithy polish and look it over." She placed the long box on the bed and opened it.

Emma had never seen her cutlass shine the way it did when the early morning sun glanced off the steel. She took it out of the box and swung it around. It had to have been balanced because it felt lighter and quicker. Emilie brought out a pair of Emma's black leather pants, shoulder baring white shirt, black leather boots, and the red vest she'd worn when they came back.

"What's that other box?" Emma asked.

"Get dressed first and then I'll show you", replied Emilie. Emma disappeared behind her curtain and pulled on her pants and shirt. She came back out and Emilie held up the vest so Emma could put her arms through. As Emma did up the buttons in the front, the other girl tightened the lacing in the back. Emilie signaled for her to sit at the vanity, so Emma sat and Emilie brushed through her hair.

"You know I can do my hair, you don't have to", said Emma.

"I know Princess, but I like to. It's my job."

"Thank you."

"Of course Princess." Emilie put Emma's long hair into a beautiful fish tail braid that hung down to her shoulder blades.

"Now, what's in the box Emilie?" Emma went and sat on the chaise next to the mystery box.

"This is an early birthday gift from Prince Henry. He designed it just for you." Emilie divulged as she took off the top. "The Prince is an exceptional artist, Your Highness. He said he'd seen this in something called a 'movie' in your realm and that he drew it from memory." Emilie pulled some tissue paper aside and lifted the gift from the box. Emma gasped as Emilie handed Henry's gift to her: a perfect replica of the hat worn by Penelope Cruz in _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_. It was black, complete with the same trim and buckle and even the long feather in the right side.

"This is amazing! And you said he drew it from memory?"

"Yes Princess, and then the milliner made it for you. That's what the Queen told me."

"I'd mirror him right now to thank him, but he's a very heavy sleeper so I'll thank him when Killian and I get back." Emma swept her braid to the side and placed the hat on her head. Killian would be proud: she looked ever the perfect pirate.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

She had been right. Killian would not stop stealing glances at her as they rode away from the castle. She couldn't stop eyeing him either; he was wearing his pirate leathers again and she hadn't seen him wear them since they'd first returned nearly four months before.

"So, where are we going?" she asked an hour out.

"Not telling", he smirked.

"Come on…" she grumbled. Killian stopped his horse and turned his mount around so he could look at her.

"Are you…_whining_?"

"No." He raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Shut up." Killian laughed and got his horse to start moving again.

"We follow this road for a few more hours and then we'll come to our first stop for the day." contributed Killian. "We'll be at the lake around noon."

Three hours later, just as he foretold, they rode up to a familiar sight. The lake had returned to its former glory – even though it lacked the Siren – thanks to Rumple's curse and the area around it was fuller and greener than either had ever seen it. Emma jumped off her horse and tied her to a nearby tree, staring out over the water.

"Is…is that…Lake _Nostos_?" she asked.

"Aye, Love", he said as he walked up beside her.

"I haven't seen it since I knocked you out with the compass, somewhere over there." She pointed to an area that was now completely covered with deep, sparkling water.

"Emma, Love, I've got a confession to make." She turned to face him, hands on her hips,

"Oh? And what is that?" She saw a little red creep up in his cheeks as he smiled and scratched behind his ear, something he did a lot when he was nervous.

"I let you win." Now it was her turn to eyebrow at him.

"You let me win?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Aye."

She through her hands up in disgust. "I've been thinking that I beat the great Captain Hook for the past year, and you're telling me you _let_ me win?"

"You had to get back to your boy. Don't forget, Swan, that I had the petrified bean that got Cora and I to Storybrooke." Unexpectedly, Emma jumped into his arms.

"I love you."

"I know", he said with a smirk and gave her deep kiss. "Enough of that for now. Let's get water for the horses and have lunch. We'll rest for a while then head out." They untied their horses and led them to the edge of the lake where they let them drink. Killian pulled a blanket off the back of his horse and threw it down on the ground a little ways away. Emma pulled down a satchel off her horse and sat down on the blanket. She unpacked what they'd put aside for lunch and they sat down to eat.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're always staring at when you think I'm not looking?"

"No. Do you really not understand the concept of gift giving Swan?"

"Fine. I am going to take a nap before we set off again." She laid back and angled the hat over her eyes. "I know, you're staring at me Killian."

"Hmph."

"Just take a nap and we'll leave after we've rested." She felt him shift so that he was over her. He pushed the hat off her eyes.

"How about more enjoyable activities?" he asked with a wink.

"Not out in the open!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Swan." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him over so that he was on his back and she now sat over his lap.

"You minx." She kissed up his neck up to his face.

"Not." Kiss. "In." Kiss. "The." Kiss. "Open."

"I don't mind doing this for a while darling."

_An hour later…_

They lay out of breath next to each other.

"Who knew making out took that much out of you?" said Emma as she ran her fingers over her swollen lips.

"While it was the most amazing way to spend an hour, we must be on our way if we're to make our destination by nightfall", said Killian. He kissed her forehead and got up, extending his hand to her to help her. They packed up their things and headed out. They stopped two more times on the way in a couple of villages. They went unrecognized thanks to their pirate garb and the rest of their day went quietly.

It was after nightfall when Killian announced that they'd reached their destination.

"Where are we?" asked Emma.

"You'll see in the morning. Technically our final stop is beyond that ridge right there", Killian said and he pointed to their right. They pitched their tent under a big tree and untacked their horses for the night. Emma took off her vest and her sword belt, laying them next to her cot. She untucked her shirt and was taking off her boots when Killian pushed a flap of the tent to the side and stepped in.

"Are you sure this area is safe?" she asked him, tossing her boots aside.

"Yes, Love." he replied, taking off his coat and laying it to the side. "The ogres were cleaned out of this area a few years ago." He deftly unbuttoned his vest and put it with his coat. Emma reached over and unscrewed his hook, then she pushed up his sleeve and removed his brace.

"Thank you, Love." She massaged his arm a bit because he always said it hurt when he took it off.

"I'm tired, let's just go to sleep, okay?" she ordered.

"As you wish." Emma smiled at the Princess Bride reference. They lay back on their cots, with his left arm around her (as best he could) and her head on his chest.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

When Emma awoke the next morning, she was alone. By the light shining in through the flaps of the tent, she could tell it was late morning. She put on her boots and her vest without bothering to tuck her shirt in and stepped outside. She found Killian leaning against the tree their tent was under.

"Morning, Love", he said and gave her a quick kiss. Emma looked around and suddenly the whole area looked familiar.

"Where are we?" she asked with an air of recognition.

"You recognize it now, don't you? Does this tree seem familiar?" Emma looked behind him.

"Oh my God. Is that the tree we tied you to?!"

"The very same."

"Which means…" Emma didn't finish her thought. She flicked her wrist and set a protection ward around their campsite before jumping on her horse and taking off, with Killian on her heels, yelling for her to slow down. After riding fast through the small bit of forest, the trees opened up to a lush and green field with the beanstalk climbing high into the clouds.

"You scared me a bit there, Emma." said Killian as he rode up next to her. "Follow me." He nudged his horse and they rode up to the beanstalk where they dismounted and Emma looked up, remembering the event as if it were just yesterday…

_"It's me. I'm going and I'm not going to fail." Emma said, walking up to Hook._

_"I was hoping it'd be you", he smirked, holding out the black leather bracelet._

_"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for one second", she warned as she handed him his hook._

_"I would despair if you did."_

She touched the beanstalk. So much had happened since she been here the first time: she'd lost people, she'd gained people; She found the home she'd always craved; she had a family; and she found True Love with the last man she'd ever thought it would happen with.

"So, why did you bring me to the beanstalk on our 'Holiday'?" asked Emma. Killian took her left hand in his right.

"You know, I thought I had to find the perfect place for it: On the banks of a lake with a castle in the background or on the Jolly at midnight under the stars, but I didn't want to copy your parents and I can't take you out on the Jolly, so I was out of options. So I went to the one person who I knew would help."

"Killian what are you talking about? Who helped you with what?"

"Just bear with me Swan, let me get this out", he pled, "I talked to Henry and after looking through the Book, he found the perfect spot: here, at the beanstalk." Emma pulled her hand from his and glanced up.

"Perfect for _what_?" she asked, exasperatedly looking back at Killian.

"For this." He got down on his right knee, placing his hook under her left hand. "Emma Swan, you brought me out of the darkness and into the light. You helped me release the revenge and hate in my heart so that I could love again. I lived a life of loneliness and now, because of you, I won't ever have to again. You are my light and my life and I swear to you that I will _never_ leave you, will _never_ hurt you, and there will never be a day from now until forever where I will not love you. There's not a day that has gone by since we met that I haven't thought of you. Will you marry me, Swan?"

Emma had silent tears streaming down her cheeks as he slipped the ring onto her left hand. She stared at it and it was so simple, yet so beautiful: the band was made of gold, with a round cut ruby set in the middle, flanked by two onyx baguettes on each side. She had a quick memory flash to their time in Anton's treasure room, when she thought she'd seen Hook pocket some jewels, including this ring. Right now though, she didn't care where he'd gotten it.

"I'm not good with fast, I never have been, but you've shown me that I don't have to be alone anymore. I don't have to be on my own anymore. For once I am a part of something bigger than just Henry, and I know now that you will stay with me."

"Is that your answer then, Swan?" the Good Commander asked anxiously, sweat breaking out over his skin.

Emma smiled lightly, her eyes shining.

"Yes, Killian. I will marry you."


	7. Masquerade

_**I just wanted to thank my new Beta, dreamerwriter15, who is super awesome and has helped with this chapter and the one before it. Hopefully now my stuff won' be **_**too_ full of mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Once Upon A Time...just the idea for this story._**

**Masquerade**

Emma couldn't stop staring at her ring. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to find her true love. She walked by a mirror in the castle corridor and saw she was grinning like an idiot.

_What is wrong with me?! I've always been the way opposite of this! Tough and all that. Stupid pirate turned me into a giggling girl _she said to herself.

_**Yeah, but you love him,**_ another voice said. _**You're allowed to act like a giggly schoolgirl once in a while Emma**_.

_Yeah, but don't count on it being a regular thing._

_**Just wait until you have a baby**_**.**

_Shut up. It is _way _too soon to think about that! Great! Now I feel like I'm crazy._

Emma shook off the 'conversation' and continued on. She and Killian had returned to the castle a couple of days before and her parents (along with baby Neal) were waiting to greet her and give their congratulations. Snow started talking about the ball that Saturday.

"I know you're not big on royal balls sweetie", Snow said as she passed Neal over to Emma.

"Well, when you have a partner who knows what he's doing, it isn't too bad", Emma replied as she winked in Killian's direction.

"Aye, lass, very true." They heard a snort from David's direction, but Snow ignored him.

"As I was saying…there's going to be a ball on Saturday in celebration of your birthday."

"You really don't-" Emma protested as Neal grabbed a tiny fistful of her hair.

"We want to", said David.

"I'm only going to be 31. Not that important of an age you know." Emma pulled her hair from Neal's hand, "This kid is going to make me bald. Here Killian, he _adores_ you." She handed Neal to a surprised Killian.

"I don't think I should", he said. Emma rolled her eyes,

"You've held him before. Just relax." Neal immediately reached up and grabbed Killian's chest hair. "And that, buddy, is why you button up." He smirked at her and attempted to get the little prince's grip to loosen.

"Can I finally finish?" asked Snow as she crossed her arms. Emma just looked at her, "Since we're so close to Halloween, I thought it'd be nice to do a masquerade."

"So you're basically throwing me a costume party for my birthday?" Emma asked.

"Basically, but it's more…_fancy_", replied David. "Snow was actually a big fan of Halloween back in the Land Without Magic. She had this planned out ages ago, as soon as we returned I'm sure."

"I kinda really liked Halloween too you know", said Emma. So now, she had to think of a costume, but no sooner did she think _that_ that the idea popped into her head. "I've got it!"

"What have you got love?" Killian asked.

"The perfect costumes for us…_Pirate._"

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The day of the birthday ball arrived and it pretty much went the way coronation day had: hair and make-up…all the stuff Emma was never truly fond of. When it was time to dress, Emilie brought in Emma's gown that she'd described to the royal tailors as best she could: a close enough mint green gown replica of one of Princess Buttercup's dresses from _The Princess Bride._ Emma went with some matching flats and the other tiara her mother had given her, the one she'd worn to Rumple and Belle's reception. Emilie had done Emma's hair like Buttercup's as well, thanks to Emma being able to describe it to her as best she could. Her mask was a golden filigree design with jewels; simple, yet beautiful and for the first time, she couldn't wait for the ball.

Killian was the lucky one; all he had to do was wear his own black shirt and leather pants…and a black mask, since he was the other half of the costumed couple. He'd be dressing as Dread Pirate Roberts, or as _he _said he preferred to be called, Dread Pirate _Jones_. He wasn't happy that Emma had told him he'd have to wait to see her costume until the ball. She told him that she wanted it to be a surprise.

She stood in front of the mirror in her room as Emilie tied the mask onto her face.

"You look beautiful Princess", she said, "Commander Jones won't know what hit him."

"Thanks Emilie", Emma said as she turned around. "I appreciate everything you've done for me you know. I'm sorry if I was difficult in the beginning. I'm not used to this kind of thing, as I'm sure you know."

"It's no problem Princess." There was a knock on the door and Snow came in with Henry and David. Emilie curtseyed and left the room.

"Kid, what are you _wearing_?" Emma asked when she got a good look at him. He was wearing black knee high boots, black riding breeches, black shirt, black leather vest, and what appeared to be a smaller version of Killian's leather jacket. "Are you-"

"Yes mom, I'm dressed as Killian", said Henry with an eye roll and an arching of the eyebrow.

"You've been spending way too much time with him", said David with a laugh. He was wearing a red outfit with silver accents that reminded Emma of the outfit he was wearing when he woke Snow White from her first sleeping curse, just like in the pictures of Henry's storybook with his gold mask pushed up on his head.

"Well, he's going to be my stepdad soon, so…" Henry gave a smirk very reminiscent of Killian and Emma just shook her head.

"Anyways…" said Snow. "Your father and I have a birthday present for you Emma." She was wearing a knee length green dress, matching green slippers with white poofs on the fronts, her hair pulled up in a bun on the top her head, and her mask was a match to Emma's, just green.

"Wait a second", said Emma, putting her hands up. "Are you dressed as _Tink_?"

"Yes", replied Snow with a look that said _So?_

"Okay then. You said something about a present?" David produced a flat, square box from behind his back and opened it. Inside was a long string of pearls.

"They're beautiful! Thanks Mom, thanks Dad." Emma took them from the box and put them on.

"It's time to go", said Snow, "You don't want to be late to your own party, do you?"

The four of them made their way down to the ballroom and entered unannounced. They would be removing their masks when David made the engagement announcement.

"Hey, I'm going to find Mom and Robin", said Henry.

"I'm sure she's going to _love_ your costume", said Emma to his retreating back. The band started playing just then and David offered Emma his hand.

"Would the birthday girl care for a dance?" he asked with a bow.

"Yes Your Majesty", Emma replied with a curtsey. David led her out to the dance floor and they danced until someone tapped David on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" asked Killian.

"Have fun you two", David said and handed Emma over to Killian.

"Have you seen Henry?" asked Emma.

"Yes, I saw the young prince. I've got to say, the lad has cheek. He does make a dashing captain though."

"I knew you'd love it." Killian laughed,

"You look stunning Swan", he said.

"You're a better looking Westley than Cary Elwes ever was", she replied.

"Who and who?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just have fun, it's my birthday."

"I have to say, I like this side of you darling: carefree and happy and such."

"It's thanks to all of you: my mom and dad, Henry, baby Neal, you…even Regina and Robin and Roland, this whole big and weird family. I did what I was brought to Storybrooke to do: bring back the happy endings", said Emma.

"I'd do anything for you love and so would the rest of this 'big and weird' family as you say", said Killian as they sashayed across the dance floor. "How about we sneak away?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Killian pulled her through the crowd and they were almost away, when someone called out.

"Emma!" They turned to see Elsa heading towards them in an ice blue gown and white mask.

"Elsa, how are you?" asked Emma as she hugged the Queen.

"Your Majesty, it's a delight to see you again", said Killian. "How is your sister, Princess Anna?"

"She's doing very well Commander. She and Kristoff got married right after you all returned to the Enchanted Forest and I'm happy to report that they'll be having a baby!"

"That's awesome! Are they here?" asked Emma.

"No", replied Elsa, "They're in Arendelle. Anna hasn't wanted to travel by ship since our parents."

"I don't blame her." Emma, Killian, and Elsa sat and talked until David found them.

"Come on you two, it's time!"

They excused themselves from Elsa and followed David up to the dais that had been set up at one end where Snow stood waiting. Everyone removed their masks as David held up his hands for quiet.

"I'd like to thank everyone for being here to celebrate our daughter's birthday. We lost her so long ago, but as you know, our family has a saying: we will always find each other. And we did. Now she's here, with us." David looked over at Emma and held out his hand to her and she went to stand next to him.

"That's why her father and I couldn't be happier to make a big announcement", said Snow and she held her hand out to Killian, who took it and stood next to her. "We'd like to announce the engagement of our daughter, Princess Emma, to Commander Killian Jones of the White Royal Navy!" Killian took Emma's hand and everyone started cheering. Emma saw Henry standing with Regina in the front of the crowd and waved.

"Kiss!" he yelled and Emma's cheeks flushed pink. Unfortunately, his cry got the whole crowd worked up and they all started chanting,

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Killian turned to Emma,

"What do you say Swan?" She just smiled and he pulled her close, dipped her back, and planted a (chaste) kiss on her lips as everyone cheered.

cscscscscscscscsccscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscsccscscs

Emma was walking through the ball room actually enjoying a royal ball for once. _Really_ enjoying it, not just because it was celebrating her, but because it was celebrating Killian as well. She looked over to where he was laughing and talking with Victor and Robin, both masquerading as themselves, and she was happy that the tension that had been on his shoulders since Arendelle was gone.

"Hey Princess! Come join us!" someone called, breaking Emma out of her daydream. Emma looked over to see Ruby seated at a table with Ella, Aurora, Belle, and Elsa. Emma took a seat next to Ruby. "So Emma, when's the wedding?"

"We just got engaged like, five days ago Ruby", replied Emma, "I have no idea."

"I wouldn't put it past Snow to have the date chosen already." Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help agreeing with Ruby.

"I agree. If I know Snow, she's had it planned since you and Killian started going out back in Storybrooke", said Ella.

"I'm happy for you Emma", said Elsa, "Especially after everything that's happened. I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused in Storybrooke and with what happened back in Arendelle." Emma took hold of Elsa's gloved hand.

"Storybrooke wasn't your fault, Elsa. You were scared and in a world you didn't understand. As for what happened in Arendelle, that was all me. I used magic that I shouldn't have and as we all know…"

"Magic comes with a price", finished Belle.

"Today is a happy day", said Aurora, "It does not do well to dwell on the past."

"I agree", said Belle. "So, tell us! Have you thought about a Maid of Honor?"

"Honestly, that's something I _have_ been thinking about, which I find very weird because it's not something that I used care about.", replied Emma. "My best friend when I got to Storybrooke was my mother, but she won't be able to be Maid of Honor so…" She looked over at Ruby and smiled, "Ruby…?"

"Yes! I'd be honored!" cried Ruby as she pulled Emma up into a hug, drawing the attention of Victor, Killian, and Robin who sauntered over.

"What's got you all excited Red?" asked Victor.

"I'm going to be Emma's Maid of Honor!"

"My Swan could not have made a better choice", said Killian.

"How about you sir" asked Robin, "Given any thought to your choice for Best Man?" Killian scratched behind his ear,

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it", he said. "Enough wedding talk, I'd like to steal my fiancée for a dance." He offered a hand to Emma and led her out to the dance floor, where the song that had been playing at Midas' ball started up. He and Emma shared a laugh as they danced.

cscscscscscscscsccscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscsccscscs

Near the end of the evening, a big cake was brought out: several tiers high, it was white with blue ribbon around the bottom of each tier and had swans painted on the sides with icing. On the top was a candle in the shape of a blue star. Emma stood next to it as everyone in the ballroom sang happy birthday to her. Killian took her hand as she was about to blow out the candle,

"Make a wish darling", he said. She turned to look at him with a big smile on her face,

"Why? I've got all I need right here", she said and blew out the candles.

_**As always, don't forget to leave a nice little review.**_

_**On another note: OMG COMIC CON YOU GUYS! EEEEEE! SEASON 4 IS GOING TO BE AMAZING! Only TWO MONTHS to go! AND KILLIAN IS GETTING MODERN CLOTHES THIS SEASON!**_


	8. Plans & Happenings

_**Thanks to my awesome beta, Sophie, was away this week so this is unbeta-d for now. This is more of a filler kind of chapter (and a long one at that), but I hope you guys still enjoy it. Coming up next: something that was once lost is returned and THE WEDDING.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this fic. If Killian Jones was mine, well...he-he.**_

**Plans: Colors and Dresses and Bad Things (and plenty of good things)…Oh my!**

"Absolutely not! HELL no!" cried Emma as she saw a dress sample on a mannequin in her sitting room.

"Emma, please…" pleaded Snow.

"No. This dress looks like a cupcake threw up on another cupcake! Look…" Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and held a hand out to stop her mother's protests, "I acquiesced, as Killian would say, to a big wedding. I'm not complaining that you're inviting just about everyone in the realm. I don't mind. You just have to let me choose the dress because I'm not wearing a frilly debutante gown that looks like it was given all the steroids ever made. Please."

"Of course Emma, I just got excited is all," said Snow. "It's just, it's your wedding; The biggest since ours since Regina and Robin chose to have a small one."

"And you have no idea how glad I am that we did," said Regina as she sauntered in to join Emma and Snow.

"Regina! I'm so glad you could join us this weekend," cried Snow as she pulled her step-mother into a hug. Regina just rolled her eyes. "Where are Robin and Roland?"

"With David, Henry, and the Hand-less Wonder."

"He hates it when you call him that," said Emma.

"Yeah, well…" Regina just shrugged her shoulders.

"How is marriage to the 'Prince of Thieves'?" asked Emma as she added air quotes to Robin's LWM moniker.

"You make fun of your parents Miss Swan, but a marriage between True Loves is one of the greatest things one can experience. You and the pirate-"

"Commander. Or Killian", Emma corrected.

"Whatever. The two of you are already halfway there."

"What?"

"She's right Emma," Snow added, "Your father and I have caught you and Killian kissing or stealing looks at each other so many times all over this castle. David and I were the same when we first got engaged."

Emma couldn't help the pink tinge she knew was creeping into her cheeks. "Can we just get back to the dress situation?" she asked.

"We're expecting Ruby any minute, so let's just wait until she arrives," said Snow.

"In that case, I'll be right back," said Emma, "With Ruby here, I'm going to be trying on a lot of stuff, so I'm just going to get ready." Emma took her leave of the two other women and went into her bedroom and ran straight for the closet. She was digging around the back, looking for a robe, when a flash of red caught her eye: hanging at the very back of her closet, stuffed between a purple gown and green gown, was a red dress that reminded her of the gown she'd worn to Midas' ball. Without bothering to change, Emma rushed back out to the sitting room as Ruby entered.

"Princess", Ruby said with a small bow and went to give Emma a hug.

"Hey." Ruby took a seat next to Snow, "I've chosen the dress."

"What?!" cried Snow. "When?"

"Just now! I saw a gown in my closet that reminded me of the red one I wore in the past. That's what I want to wear."

"You want to wear that red ball gown for a wedding dress?" asked Regina.

"Not red, no. I want it to be that design, just off-white or cream or something."

"Stand up on this stool Miss Swan", said Regina. She conjured a low step stool and Emma got up on it. Regina made the same hand movement as Rumple when he conjured Emma and Killian's looks back in the past and a cream version of the same dress appeared on Emma.

"That's beautiful!" said Ruby as she clapped her hands in enthusiasm. Snow stood up and walked around Emma, stroking her chin in thought.

"Okay mom, what are you thinking?" asked Emma, hands on her hips.

"Regina, would you kindly do away with these sleeves and replace them with lace illusion sleeves?" she asked.

"Hmm. I think I've got just the thing." Regina waved her hand and Emma's arms were engulfed in purple smoke. When it disappeared, the sleeves of Emma's dress were now lace: a beautiful floral pattern that went all the way down to her wrists and glittered with small crystals.

"That's perfect Regina! Thank you!" said Emma.

"Have you chosen colors yet?" asked Ruby as Emma looked herself over in the mirror.

"I have. Just don't know if they'll be approved." Emma gave her mother a pointed look.

"Emma honey, it's your wedding."

"I talked it over with Killian the other day and we'd like red and black."

"Black?" groaned Snow.

"It's his favorite color!" said Emma. "This is about him too, not just me. I think he should have a say."

"I suppose we can make it work."

Emma rolled her eyes and noticed Regina watching her in the mirror. "What?"

Regina smiled and waved her hand again. This time, the purple smoke enveloped Emma's waist, leaving two ribbons in its wake: one black, the other red.

"Now it's perfect. Are we satisfied with the dress?" Regina asked the room and there was vigorous nodding all around. "Good." With a final wave, the 'cupcake' dress disappeared from the mannequin and the new dress appeared in its place, leaving Emma in a peach colored dress with long and billowy sleeves that looked like it came from a Renaissance Faire. Emma relaxed onto the small couch next to Snow,

"It's your turn now, Ruby." Emma motioned for Ruby to stand on the stool. "Let's see." Emma waved her hand like Regina before her and a deep red straight dress that flared at the bottom to make it a slight mermaid style appeared on her. It had cap sleeves and a cowl neckline and the lace accents were black like the buttons running down the back.

"Someone's gotten better at their magic", said Regina, "Congratulations Miss Swan."

"It's gorgeous Emma!" exclaimed Ruby. After more gushing over the dresses – more than Emma cared for because clothes weren't really her thing, despite what the others said about her design for Ruby's Maid of Honor dress – and talking of flowers and other wedding things, they were reminded that it was dinner time when there was a knock on the sitting room door. Emma and Regina quickly sent the dresses to Emma's closet before Killian, Robin, David, and Henry came in.

"Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, Lady Red…we've come to whisk you away to supper," said Killian as he gave a deep bow. He offered his arm to Snow White – who, as Queen, had seniority – and strode out the door, followed by David and Emma; and Robin and Regina; with Henry and Ruby bringing up the rear.

"We made great progress in the planning today," Snow said to Killian as they made their way downstairs to the family dining room.

"How so, Your Majesty?"

"Emma's and Ruby's dresses have been acquired to start."

"That quickly?" he asked with surprise, "If I know my Swan, she'd have drawn out the process. She can be stubbo-" Killian was cut off by a throat clearing and turned to see Emma arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, well…the color scheme has been chosen as well. I can't say that I was happy about... black," said Snow and the group heard a hissed "Mo-om!" from Emma. "But…the bride made a point."

"And what is that, Your Majesty?" asked Killian as they arrived in the dining room and took their places.

"This wedding isn't about me, it's about the two of you." Killian looked over at Emma and intertwined their fingers together, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles while giving her the most loving look he could, which she was only too happy to reciprocate.

"Come on! I'm starving!" cried Henry from across the table. Everyone laughed as the staff brought in the meal.

After the soup course, Henry brought up a good point.

"Are you two going to write your own vows?"

"I don't know kid," replied Emma. "What do you think Killian?"

"I'm all for it love."

The next course was brought out then and everyone's attention was diverted so Emma leaned over so only Killian could hear her whisper, "Yours are going to be amazing, I just know it. I'm not the best writer."

Killian took her hand and kissed it again. "It's not a big deal Swan." It calmed her when he called her Swan.

"There's plenty of time. I know you'll write something so perfect that I'll even pretend to shed a tear, how's that?" Emma rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

The evening continued with discussions ranging from the upcoming wedding, to how trade was going with the other kingdoms. Dessert was brought and as they were eating, Robin stood and called for attention.

"I've got an announcement," he said with a smile as he took Regina's hand. "Well, we have an announcement." Regina stood up next to him and he put a hand on her stomach.

"We're having a baby!" she cried. Henry immediately jumped from his chair and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to be a big brother again?! Awesome!"

"Congratulations Regina!" said Ruby. "No wonder you've been in such a good mood lately."

"Oh Regina, I'm so happy for you!" cried Snow as she went to give Regina a hug after Henry. Killian stood to pull Robin into a – manly – hug and clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations mate. Another little one to add to the Merry Men."

"Unless it's a girl!" said Henry.

"I'm so happy for you two!" said Emma. After a round of congratulations, things turned to the obvious questions.

"How long?" asked Snow.

"About two and a half months", replied Regina. "I won't lie, after living in a realm with OBGYNs and ultrasound machines and hospitals for 30 years, I wish I was doing this there."

"You're going to be fine. I gave birth to Emma without all that and look! She's made it just great", said Snow.

"And that was with the Dark Curse racing towards the castle and me having to fight off black knights one handed too", added David with a hearty laugh. Emma was glad that the relationship between everyone had changed enough that things like the Dark Curse were able to be joked about.

"One handed sword fighting isn't all that difficult mate!" Killian called down the table.

"Have you thought of names?" Snow asked Robin as everyone laughed at Killian's joke.

"Well, I think another Robin wouldn't be too bad. What do you think milady?" he asked Regina.

"Robin Jr. I think it could work."

"How about if I get a little sister?" asked Henry. Robin and Regina smiled at each other.

"The name for a girl is something we've actually discussed at length and we both agreed to a name", said Regina and she looked over at Robin. "You tell them."

"Danielle Marian Locksley would be the little princess's name."

"That's perfect!" said Snow.

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

_Five months later…_

Emma was in the castle gardens, practicing her sword skills with one of her father's best knights, when Emilie ran up, out of breath.

"Princess! I'm sorry to interrupt", she said as she tried to catch her breath. Emma handed her cutlass to one of the knights.

"Thanks for the practice Christopher. That's all for now so take this to get cleaned and polished", she said as she dismissed the knight.

"Of course Princess." He bowed and left Emma alone with Emilie. In the nine months since they'd returned, Emma had gotten more comfortable in her role as Crown Princess of the Enchanted Forest and behaving the way a princess should.

"You good now Emilie?" she asked the maid, who nodded. "Okay, now tell me what's going on that's got you all crazy." Emilie gave her a big smile.

"He's back, Your Highness. The light house on the far eastern bank of Castle Lake says his ship passed not an hour ago."

"That means he should be at the docks by now!" Emma ran to the stone railing that overlooked Castle Lake behind White Castle and sure enough, the Falcon was preparing to drop anchor.

"Hurry Princess! You can make it down there to greet the Commander!" said Emilie.

"I need to change, hold on." Emma concentrated and waved her hand, her entire body being engulfed by white smoke. When it cleared, she was wearing another medieval looking gown in red. She pulled her hair from the braid it was in and brushed it out with a hairbrush she conjured. When she was done, she turned to Emilie, "How do I look?"

"I do not believe the Commander would care if you were in rags, Princess. He's not seen you for these three months, so anything would make his heart sing."

"Thanks Emilie." Emma looked back over the railing and saw that the gangplank was being lowered, "I have to go. Let Henry know I'll see him at dinner!" Emma disappeared in another white cloud and reappeared on the pier the Falcon was docked at. The sailors were used to her method of transport, so they weren't at all surprised when she appeared there; they each gave her a bow and small greeting as they passed. She acknowledged them each of them, all the while looking for her pair of cerulean eyes.

Three months before, her parent's had received word that pirates had been making trouble to their kingdom's outer trade routes. The trade routes were used between the Enchanted Forest and the Maritime kingdom where Ariel and Eric now ruled, which was a month away by ship. Killian immediately volunteered to take a small fleet to take care of the problem.

_"I'm sorry I've got to delay our wedding, Love." he said as he held her in his arms the day he was to depart. "I'm the best equipped to take care of this. I've got the knowledge of how pirates work."_

_"It's not a big deal, I understand", she said. Killian knew something was bothering her. He lifted her chin to look in her eyes._

_"What is it?"_

_"Just…promise to come back to me."_

_"Always Swan. I will return, I promise you." They kissed like Neverland, pouring their passion and love into it, not knowing when they'd see each other again. They pulled apart when breathing became a necessity. Emma pressed a compact mirror into his hand._

_"Take this with you. I should be able to contact you every once in a while using any mirror here."_

_"I'll guard it with my life." He pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you, Princess."_

_"I love you too, Commander." He kissed her lightly and turned to board his ship, the Falcon, so named by Henry after the whole 'Princess Leia' thing. She and Killian managed to communicate via the mirror several times before it was lost in a battle. He'd managed to send a pigeon letting her know…but that was over a month before._

She stood on the pier, scanning the sailors leaving the Falcon, when she finally spotted him stepping off the gangplank.

"Killian!" she yelled and his eyes snapped to her direction as she ran into his arms and he lifted her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you, Love." He put his hand on her cheek and Emma leaned into his touch, lifting her lips to meet his. She wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer and he groaned in pain. "Ah!" Emma dropped her arms and backed away.

"Killian! What's wrong?" Killian shrugged out of his blue Navy jacket, exposing his lose white shirt. Emma looked down and saw a bright red stain on his left side. She lifted his shirt and saw hastily done stitches over a long cut and bruising running up and down his chest.

"It was what was left of Blackbeard's crew. They attacked the trade routes knowing that I'd come running. In that last battle, they ambushed us. The Queen Anne's new captain and First Mate set upon me and…" He gestured to his injuries.

"Emma? Killian?" They both looked up to see David making his way down the dock to them. Emma moved out of the way so he could see Killian's injuries.

"Dad, we need Victor." she said.

"I'll send Grumpy for him. Right now, Killian, you need to lie down." said David. Killian tried to wave him off with a smirk.

"I'm fine Your Majesty. No need to worry about me." Emma smacked him on the arm and David gave him a look.

"I hate to pull the 'I'm the King and you have to do what I say' card on you, but…As King, I order you to rest until Dr. Frankenstein arrives." said David. Emma's hand flung to her mouth to stifle a laugh as Killian's eyebrow crept up toward his hairline. Frankenstein had been one of the movies the Commander and Princess had watched while in Storybrooke.

"I'll take him. Tell Victor we'll be in my room." Emma said after a few minutes.

"Emma, Love, forgive me for saying this…but you're not strong enough to carry me all the way there."

Emma sighed, a smile on her face. "Have you been gone so long that you've forgotten that I am a product of True Love and all that comes with?" With a wave of her hand, her father disappeared – she'd sent him back to the castle, hopefully somewhere near Grumpy.

"Right."

"Hold on to me."

That flirty grin that she loved so much appeared on his face. "It's about bloody time."

Emma rolled her eyes at him and whisked them to her bedroom, where they surprised Emilie. The both of them managed to get Killian into Emma's bed and she could see the look on his face.

"Don't even." Emma removed his hook and brace and set them aside as Emilie removed his boots. Emma was removing shirt when there was a knock and Dr. Frankenstein – she preferred to refer to him as Whale or Victor most of the time because she still found the fact that he was Frankenstein very weird – came in followed by Doc.

"What have you gone and gotten yourself into now Jones?" asked Victor as he saw Killian's injuries. He put on some gloves and examined the wound and the bruising, "Looks like the few ribs that got broken when you got hit by the car are messed up again, but by all accounts, they're just bruised this time or you'd have a harder time breathing. It doesn't look like you've got internal bleeding because if you did, you'd probably be dead by now." Ruby, who had just walked in, smacked him upside the head.

"Victor!"

"Ow! Sorry." Killian just laughed and winced when Victor touched the stitches, "These could've been done better, but I'm sure your ship's doctor did the best with what he had. Emilie, can you get me some towels please?" Emilie nodded and disappeared into Emma's bathroom, returning with fluffy white towels. Victor helped Killian roll to his side while Doc placed the towels under his left side. Doc wet some pieces of muslin with alcohol and wiped the area with the stitches clean. Killian winced again and Emma took his hand.

"You had your hand cut off, been hit by a car, been knocked out several times, and you make a face because the alcohol stings?" she asked.

"You've discovered my secret love. I, Commander Killian Jones of the Enchanted Forest Royal Navy and former pirate, am a 'big baby' as you say", he said as he did air quotes – something he'd learned from Emma and Henry, who did it a lot more than they realized.

"Jones, we're going to have to remove the stitches you've got and put in new ones," explained Victor, "And it's going to hurt."

Doc took some small scissors and began cutting the stitches. When he finished, he started pulling them out, causing Killian to grab for Emma's hand and squeeze.

"You should go, Love. I don't want you to see me like this", said Killian with a groan.

"Just relax, Killian. I'm not going anywhere." When Doc finished, Victor took a needle and threaded it with black thread.

"This should just fall out as the cut heals", Victor said as he started sewing up the cut.

"How long before I'm up and around?" Killian asked, wincing.

"I'd love to ask you to abstain from any Naval duties and any activities that would…um…cause movement for your ribcage for at least two months, but I know you and well…" Emma felt her cheeks start to heat up.

"Bloody right you are!" exclaimed Killian as Victor finished the stitches. "I've got a wedding to get to next month. You've got to be seriously daft if you think I'm going to delay it again."

"It's not going to be delayed. But you have to rest so that you can get better, alright?" said Emma. Killian just rolled her eyes at her. Victor finished the stitches and affixed a bandage over the cut. Killian sat up and put on a fresh shirt that Emilie had brought for him.

"Ok, all done. Make sure it's kept clean and have it changed a couple of times a day", said Victor. "You can call for me or Doc to change it." He put away his supplies and left with Ruby and Doc. Almost immediately, Snow and David rushed in with Henry not far behind.

"Killian!" he cried, "What happened to you?"

"Pirates got me my lad. Perhaps I'm not as fearsome as I once was."

"I find that hard to believe Commander", said David. "I know what the sailors say about you. You're plenty fearsome and inspire loyalty among them all."

"I'm glad I haven't lost my touch Your Majesty."

"How are you doing?" asked Snow.

"Much better now that the good Dr. Frankenstein and Doc have fixed me up. I'm not letting this wedding get delayed again."

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

Later that night, Emma went to see Killian after dinner. He'd been moved to his room and was asleep when she walked in. As she made her way closer to the bed, she noticed he was sweating and had scrunched up his face, as if he was having a nightmare.

"No…" he said quietly. "Milah, no…" Emma started when she heard the name. Was he dreaming of her death? Did he wish he could go back and save her? In that moment, Emma wanted more than anything to be able to read his mind and know what he was dreaming.

_He was on his knees on the deck of the Jolly, Milah's hand in his chest and hand around his heart. She squeezed it slightly and he cried out._

_"Have you forgotten me so easily Killian?" she asked icily. "You swore to avenge my death! But now look at you! You've become royalty's lapdog and forgotten your promise!" She tore his heart from his body._

_"No, Milah", he said as he shook his head, "No. I've not forgotten you. You'll always have a place in my heart, but it's past the time I should move on."_

_"Move on? With her? With Emma Swan? Look at your heart Killian!" Milah crouched down in front of him and held his heart in front of him to see. "Your heart is black. How could she ever love you? Her parents don't approve and they never will. You think you're a hero? You're nothing but a pirate and you always will be. You're not good enough for her!"_

_"You're wrong Milah! I love her and she loves me! We are True Loves!" Milah laughed and stood up, still holding his heart._

_"True Loves? Love. Is. Weakness!" She tightened her grip on his heart and he screamed in pain as his heart turned to dust in her hands and he fell to the deck._

"NO!" he yelled as he woke up panting. He winced and held his injured ribs. Looking around the room, he saw Emma sitting at the foot of the bed, the look on her face unreadable. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back from dinner so I thought I would stop and see how you were. I came in and saw you were dreaming. You said 'Milah'." Killian saw a flash of hurt in her face.

"Did I?"

"Yes," she said quietly, "You called out for her." She twisted her engagement ring around her finger.

"We were on the Jolly and she had her hand in my chest, squeezing my heart. It wasn't a dream, love, it was a nightmare."

"What else happened?"

"She accused me of forgetting about her and that I'd forgotten my promise to kill Rumplestiltskin to avenge her death. When I told her that it was time for me to move on, she showed me my heart. She said it was black and asked how you could ever love me. She said that your parents didn't approve of me and that I wasn't hero, just a pirate and that…that-" He put his head down and stared at his hands.

"That what Killian?" Emma asked. She took his chin in her hand and lifted up his head to look at her. "Tell me."

"That I wasn't good enough for you." Emma sighed, moving her hand from his chin to his cheek and he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"Do you think I care?" she asked. "You did bad stuff before, I know that. I did too."

"But Emma…"

"Don't 'But Emma' me, _Hook_. You've proven that you're more than that pirate I tied to a tree three years ago more times than I can count, so don't for one second say you're not good enough. What's good enough for me is that you love me and I love you. So please, stop worrying?" He nodded and leaned forward.

"I swear I'll spend our lives together trying to show you just how much I love you."

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

_One month later…_

With one week left until the wedding, family had descended upon White Castle. Rumple, Belle, Regina, Robin, and Roland had all arrived early to celebrate with Snow, David, Emma, Killian, baby Neal (who, at almost one year old, had no real idea what was going on), and Henry; it was kind of like a non-formal wedding shower.

Killian's injuries had healed up quicker than anticipated after Regina taught Emma a healing spell, but David gave him shore leave for the next month because of the wedding and honeymoon. The afternoon of the get-together, he was wandering the castle halls and wandered into the library to find Emma sitting in a window bench seat, reading and humming a song to herself. Killian hid in the shadows of the doorway and watched her with a smile on his face. She was wearing light brown lace front corset top with a white chemise under it, a thick belt around her waist, and a brown skirt that reached her ankles. Her long blonde hair was loose around her shoulders and he could see her swinging her bare feet back and forth off the edge of the bench. Emma looked ever the relaxed princess.

"I know you're there", she said without looking up from her book. He cleared his throat and went over, sitting down across from her. She pulled up her feet and put them in his lap.

"I thought I was being stealthy", he said as he stuck out his lower lip to emphasize his pout.

"Please," she scoffed, "If you breathed any louder…"

"It's a beautiful day, love," he said, changing the subject and gesturing out of the window, "Shall we take a walk outside?"

"Of course Commander." Emma got up and gave him a curtsey, "Shall we?"

"You've no shoes darling."

"Oh, right." She waved her hand and conjured some brown boots. "There." He offered his arm and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

They walked in silence for a while. When they descended the stairs to the lower halls, they were met with a flurry of activity. Several people were carrying chairs and vases and other decorations to the great hall where they would be married at the end of the week; it was the same one where Snow and David had gotten married.

"Would you like to go see it?" he asked her.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." They were stopped a few times to receive congratulations from some of the staff. When they finally made it out to the gardens, Emma waved her hand and her boots disappeared, leaving her feet bare once again. Taking in Killian's quizzical look at her, she laughed. "I like the way the grass feels on my feet." They walked in the cooling afternoon among the trees, just enjoying the calm before the crazy storm. They stopped and Killian was brushing a lock of Emma's hair behind her ear, when they heard shouting and cheers. Curiosity getting to them, they searched for the source of the noise and discovered David, Robin, Roland, and Henry practicing archery while Regina – who looked ready to burst – , Snow, and Neal sat on a blanket under some trees watching. Belle and Rumple had decided to spend the morning in the village to attend to some errands, Rumple had said.

Neal turned and saw them approaching and squealed with delight as he pulled himself up on his feet. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch as Neal took a tentative first step forward. Emma let go of Killian and crouched down, holding her arms out to her little brother.

"Come on Neal! You can do it little brother. Come on!" He put his arms out as he reached her and tumbled forward, Emma catching him and tossing him in the air. Snow clapped and cheered.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera right now", said David as he came over and took his son into his arms. Killian saw Emma bite her lip as she looked away from father and son. David passed Neal back to Snow as he gave Emma a sad smile. Robin, sensing the tension, came over to Emma and offered her his bow.

"Would you like to get some practice in, Princess?" Robin asked. She nodded and took the bow. Killian went to lean against a tree off to the side of where they'd set up the targets to watch her. He knew that Neal taking his first steps and her parent's reactions had hurt, despite if she acted like it hadn't, because he could see it in her eyes.

Robin handed her a quiver and she slung it over her shoulders. She nocked an arrow on the bow and took her stance at target furthest away from the group, Robin only correcting where she positioned her elbow. Emma liked archery and was good at it, but enjoyed the sword a lot more. Robin backed away just as she let the arrow go. It slammed into the target right on the outer most circle and Killian saw the anger in her face. He walked over to her and stood behind her, giving Robin a look, who took the hint and scooted away to help Henry.

"You need to relax, Swan", he whispered into her ear as he placed his hands, he wore the fake one in public all the time now, on her hips.

"Oh yeah?" she answered a little breathy. "And how am I supposed to do that with you...?"

"Just relax and concentrate." He laughed and kissed her lightly on the shoulder and he felt a slight shudder pass through her at such an intimate gesture in front of everyone. "Or we could disappear and indulge in more enjoyable activities." Emma turned and smacked him on the shoulder, ignoring her parent's looks in their direction.

"Never stop do you?"

"Nope", he replied as he emphasized the 'p'.

"Okay, back up. Let me try this again."

"As you wish." Emma rolled her eyes and let out a small scoff. She nocked an arrow and took her stance.

"Don't forget that elbow princess!" Robin called over. Emma corrected and let out a small breathe, concentrating on the bull's eye. Trying to add a little incentive, she pictured the faces of Cora, Pan, and Hans as she let the first arrow fly and it hit dead center. Everyone cheered and she gave a small sarcastic bow. She handed the bow and quiver back to Robin and turned to Henry.

"Let's see what you've got kid." Henry smiled and picked up the bow Robin and Regina had gifted him for his birthday. Emma grabbed Killian's hand and sat down under a tree near her son. Killian lay on the ground and rested his head in Emma's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as they watched Henry let arrow after arrow fly, each one hitting either dead center or very close; the Outlaw and his grandmother had taught him very well. Henry gave a regal bow and sat down next to Regina.

"So, who's next?" asked Robin as he looked over everyone.

"You daddy!" called Roland.

"Yeah, show us all what you can do, Prince of Thieves!" called Killian and Robin scowled at him. Ever since Emma had told him Robin's LWM moniker, he'd taken to using it whenever he could. Robin pulled three arrows from his quiver and nocked them all. He pulled back on the string and just as he was letting them go, Regina cried out. He dropped the bow and ran to her.

"The baby, it's coming!"

cscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscs

David, Henry, Killian, Emma, Belle, and Rumple all sat in the library waiting news of the birth. Victor and Doc had been in Regina and Robin's room for a few hours and they could all hear Regina going through the contractions. Regina had surprised them all when she asked Snow to be in there with her too. Emma could see that Henry was nervous as he sat down next to her on the window seat.

"My mom's gonna be okay, right?"

"Of course kid." she said and rubbed his back to relax him. "She's got Whale, Doc, and your grandmother looking after her. The one we should be worried about is Robin." Emma gave a small chuckle.

"Why is that, Love?" Killian asked from over where he was engaged in a chess stand-off with Belle as Rumple and David watched.

"The pain she's going through right now? It makes you say crazy things." replied Emma. As if to prove Emma's point, they all heard Regina screaming from down the hall.

"YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN HOOD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF I WASN'T IN THE MIDDLE OF GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW, I'D CURSE YOU!"

David and Emma laughed as Killian's eyes widened comically.

"In Storybrooke, she would've had medicine to make it painless. She's probably squeezing his hand for dear life. Be glad you're already missing a hand", David said to Killian.

They were all still laughing when Snow ran in; her cheeks were red and she had a sheen of sweat covering her face.

"It's over."

"And? Do I have a brother or sister?" asked Henry.

"Go and see for yourself", said Snow and Henry ran out to the bedroom down the hall. She turned to the rest of the group, "Regina had a little girl. Danielle Marian Locksley, but they're already calling her Dani. She and Regina are doing just fine."

"That's just wonderful!" said Belle.

"And how fares the new father?" asked Killian.

"Happy as can be with the new little princess. Victor managed to set the pinkie, so he'll be fine."

"Come again?" sputtered Killian.

"Right at the end Regina might have accidentally let a little magic loose and squeezed his hand too hard." Emma couldn't help but roll around laughing in her window seat at the look on Killian's face.


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm just adding this AN because I'm just going to go ahead and post what I've written so far. Unfortunately, my beta is super busy and I believe that her school and other stuff is way more important than my measly story so I'm not going to ask her to take care of this while she's got more important things going on. The chapters from here on out will be unbeta-ed until I get them from her. Just thought you guys might want them.

Natasha.


	10. The Wedding

**_Yay! It's a Captain Swan wedding! I hope you all enjoy it. I did my best with the vows, gathering ideas from where I could. Emma's are original, but the first half of Killian's are basically quotes I got looking around Pinterest and not my words. They were adjusted to fit the Once Upon a Time universe though. And another yay! for the return of the Jolly Roger. I figured Smee would be the best equipped to find it because he has that "I'm good at finding hard to find things" thing. As always, I do not own any characters from OUAT, just the idea for this story._**

The Wedding

The morning of the wedding came too bright and early for Emma. She was curled up under her blankets, dreaming of her and Killian lying on a beach in Tahiti, celebrating their honeymoon. They were getting to the good part when she was jolted awake. Emma opened her eyes to see Ruby sitting on the end of her bed.

"It's time to wake up Princess!" she cried, "You're getting married today!"

"You interrupted a very good dream Ruby!" Emma threw a pillow at her, but Ruby dodged.

"Wolf."

Emilie came in just then, followed by Snow. "Princess, your bath has been drawn and I took the liberty of adding that lavender oil that the Commander gave you for your birthday. Now up we go, today is a big day."

"Yes, it's time to get the day started Emma. We've got a lot to do." said Snow.

Emma slid out of her bed. "I'm up, I'm up." She slid her feet into slippers and put on her robe as she shuffled into the bathroom with Emilie behind her while Ruby and Snow waited in the sitting room. Emilie held the robe open as Emma stepped into the bath and sat down.

"How is it Princess?" Emilie asked from behind a partition.

"Perfect." Emma sunk under the water, letting her curls drift about aimlessly around her. "What do you think he's doing right now?"

"He's probably enjoying a relaxing morning with Sir Robin, Prince Henry, and His Majesty." said Emilie as she handed Emma a sponge to wash with from behind the partition.

"Yeah, he's probably just enjoying breakfast with them or something."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle…_

Killian sat at a desk in the castle library staring at scribbled-on piece of parchment. He'd been up with the sun, as was his custom since his first foray into the navy. After a quick breakfast, he'd retreated to the library and sat down to finish his vows. Writing one's own vows was not something common in their realm, but when Henry had mentioned it all those months ago, he thought it that it couldn't be too difficult.

The parchment in front of him showed something different. He'd written and re-written them several times, not being able to choose the right things to say to his Swan. He leaned back in his chair and wondered if Emma had had better luck at writing than he. What he didn't know was that she'd long since written her vows, during the time he was gone. He rested his head in his hands and hunched over the desk to think.

He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock at the library door. Killian turned to see who'd come to bother him and was greeted by David, Robin, and Henry.

"How can I help you gents?" he asked them as he rose from the desk to greet them.

"We have a surprise for you." said Henry.

"Oh? And what is that lad?" Killian asked him with a raised eyebrow. Henry turned and called to the open doorway,

"Come in guys!" Killian looked up as his First Mate, Smee; and Anton, shrunk down to normal size by either Regina or Rumplestiltskin; walked in.

"Captain!" said Smee as he took Killian's hand and shook it. "It has been too long."

Upon their return to the Enchanted Forest, Smee had chosen to go off on his own, despite being offered a position under Killian in the Royal Navy. He claimed there was something very important that he needed to take care of and Killian failed to see the look that Emma gave Smee when he left his former captain.

"That it has, Mr. Smee, that it has. But it's Commander now, actually. Anyways, how are you?"

"Very good sir. I found what I was looking for and I think you might like it. I couldn't have done it without Anton's help." Smee gestured over to the giant.

"And it's very good to see you again Anton. Emma and I had intended to stop in and say hello when we were at the beanstalk in October."

"It's good to see you too man and don't worry about it because I wasn't even there. Smee and I were uh…doing stuff." Killian crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't need Emma to know you're hiding something. What is it?" Anton looked away and Smee was looking everywhere but Killian. "Mr. Smee? Care to fill me in?" David stepped in.

"Are you like Emma where you don't get what 'surprise' means Killian?"

"Can you forgive a man for being curious mate?"

"Finish that", said David as he pointed to the parchment, "And after lunch, we'll show you."

"Fine." Anton, Smee, and David left the library, leaving Robin alone with Killian.

"Having trouble Jones?" Robin asked as he started walking amongst the shelves of books.

"It seems my eloquence has failed me Hood."

"Tell me then", said Robin as he took a seat in a cushioned chair near Killian. "Why you love her and all that."

"Okay." After talking for a good hour, the words for his vows came to Killian so quickly, he didn't think he could write them down fast enough. By the time he finished, he and Robin went to meet the other men at the docks. What Killian saw when they arrived was nothing less than miraculous.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma had fallen asleep in the midst of her beauty regimen for the day and didn't wake up until Snow poked her in the shoulder.

"Emma, honey?"

"Wha-?"

"It's time to wake up." Emma had no idea how they'd managed to get her hair pinned and curled so perfectly with her out like a light. Her nails were polished and done up in a French manicure style as she'd requested (which she'd also had to explain to great length to the woman doing her nails as a 'French manicure' did not exist in this realm).

"Thanks for letting me sleep."

"Of course sweetie", said Snow. "Now, there's a few things we need to take care of. The first is this-" Snow handed Emma a small box, "-Killian's wedding day gift to you."

"I didn't know you guys had these traditions in the Enchanted Forest", said Emma as she took the box.

"We don't actually. I was just as surprised when he gave it to me last night and I asked him. All he said was he simply wanted to give you a gift. Open it." Emma lifted the square top off, pulling the tissue paper away and found a black scarf nestled inside. She pulled it out and turned it over in her hands.

"I can't believe he still has this."

"What is it?"

"When we climbed the beanstalk and made it to the top, my hand was cut", said Emma. She held her left hand out to her mother to show the very small scar on the palm. "He noticed and insisted on cleaning it for me, saying that giants could smell blood. I asked Anton about that later and like I thought, it was complete crap. Anyways, Killian poured his rum over my hand to clean the cut and then wrapped this scar around my hand. Look, you can still see a bit of the stain on it." Snow took the scarf and just like Emma said, she saw a small blood stain on the scarf.

"Look, there's a note in the box", said Snow. She pulled out a small piece of parchment and handed it to Emma. "What does it say?"

"My Darling Swan: I give you this as a reminder of the day we met and of one of the moments that put me on the path to your heart. I remember what you told me your father said: 'Life is made up of moments. Good ones, bad ones, but they're all worth living.' This scarf represents one of those good moments. All My Love, Killian." Emma felt her eyes glass over as tears formed.

"Do you want to wear it today?" Snow asked.

"No, but maybe we could tie it around my bouquet, what do you think?"

"It's perfect, that can serve as your something old", said Snow. "Now all we need is something blue, borrowed, and new."

"I thought Enchanted Forest didn't have that tradition", said Emma as she wrapped the scarf around her wrist.

"It doesn't. But I lived in a world that did have that tradition for 30 years, and I kind of liked it. So we're going with it", said Snow. "You actually have your something new, which is the dress. That now leaves us with something blue and borrowed." Snow tapped her index finger to her chin in thought, "I know! I'll just be right back." Snow left the room in a hurry and Ruby came in after her, with yet another box in her hands.

"Where's she off to?" Ruby asked.

"She's after something borrowed and blue apparently."

"Well, I've got something for you too", said Ruby. She handed over the box and Emma opened it and inside was a garter that was red with black trim and a black bow; on the bow was a small skull and crossbones. Emma felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Seriously Ruby?"

"Just because we're not back in Storybrooke doesn't mean we can't keep some of the traditions alive."

"Geez, no wonder you and my mother are best friends."

"You're welcome." Ruby and Emma just stared at each other for another minute. "So, are you going to put it on or…?" Emma rolled her eyes. She sat back on a chair and slipped the garter up her leg. When it was up to wear she wanted it, she stood up and let her robe fall back down. Ruby looked like she was about to say something, but Emma held up a hand.

"And before you even think about it, you better not be thinking about suggesting he take it off the way I know you're thinking of suggesting."

"Wasn't going to", said Ruby. Emma arched an eyebrow at her as if to say Really? as Snow came back in.

"Got it!" She held her hand out to Emma. "This is a blue diamond in the shape of a heart. You're father gave it to me before you were born."

"It's beautiful. Thanks mom."

"Of course sweetie! I'll just thread it to Killian's scarf we're putting around the bouquet." There was a knock at the door and Emilie came in with a few other maids, who went into Emma's sitting room and pushed the mannequin with the dress on it forward.

"It's time to get dressed Princess."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The men were gathered in Killian's sitting room, getting ready. Killian stood outside on the balcony staring at the docks. His beloved ship had been returned to him: the Jolly Roger was moored just down from the Falcon, bobbing up and down in the water.

It turns out that Smee had been sent off on a mission to find out what had happened to the Jolly. On his travels, he'd come across Anton, who was normal (human) sized thanks to an enchanted bracelet he'd gotten. After a few shared drinks, they discovered their common friend and decided to team up. They sought out Blackbeard's remaining crew, other pirate crews, and traveled to several port towns before they found out where she ended up. Before leaving on his quest, Smee tried asking Killian who he'd traded it to, but the former pirate refused to tell him anything. As it turns out, Killian had traded the Jolly to a man in search of things made of Enchanted Wood. He refused to sell the Jolly back to Smee and Anton when they found him, so after much brainstorming, Anton took the bracelet off and intimidated him a bit. After holding the man high up in the air and almost dropping him, Smee and Anton had the papers to the Jolly Roger in their hands and headed back to the castle on the ship, hoping that they'd arrive in time for the wedding.

"Still can't believe she's back, huh?" Killian was pulled from his daydreaming once again. Henry leaned against the balcony railing next to him.

"I missed her, but I gave her up for a reason: to find you and your mother. I never expected to see my ship again."

"But are you happy to see it again?"

"Aye, I am. Now your grandparent's navy will have the fastest and best ship in their fleet." They were joined by David,

"And I'll make sure to ask the Commander of the White Royal Navy, when he returns from his honeymoon of course, to make the Jolly Roger the flagship of said fleet", said David. "After she's outfitted to be a warship."

"She was already a warship mate", said Killian. "I stole her from another navy remember?"

"Yeah…300 years ago", said Henry.

"She needs to be updated", agreed David. "We'll take care of it while you and Emma are away."

"Actually, I'd very much like to take the Jolly out instead of the Falcon. She's still got the enchantments to sail on her own and that way Emma and I can um…uh-" Henry groaned and David just held up his hand,

"We get it Killian."

"Oi! It's almost time pirate and you're not even done getting ready!" called Robin's voice from inside. Killian followed David and Henry back in and gave Robin a mock glare.

"I didn't hurry you along on your wedding day did I, Prince of Thieves?" Killian retreated into his bedroom where his vest and jacket were laying on the bed. Originally, he was going to wear his naval uniform, but decided against it when he caught himself staring at his red pirate vest one day. He'd be wearing his black uniform boots, white shirt, red pirate vest, black dress pants that reminded him of his Prince Charles outfit, and a black (not leather) jacket similar to Charles' brown one, but with silver adornments (like the buttons and clasps). He slipped the vest on and started doing up the buttons.

Killian Jones was normally not a nervous man, but today he was. Normally he had no issue doing up his button as he had 300 years' experience doing it mostly on his own, but today he could not. Frustrated, he called for the one man he knew would help without making a deal out of it.

"Mr. Smee!" A few seconds later, Mr. Smee appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Commander?"

"Come in, shut the door." Smee nodded and did as he was told. Smee removed his hat and stood near Killian. "Before anything, I need to ask you about the Jolly and make sure you tell me the truth Smee."

"Of course sir."

"Did someone set you the mission of finding the Jolly?"

"Uh…well-" Smee was wringing his red knit cap in his hands.

"Smee…"

"The Princess", he finally said. "She asked me to see if I could find it since I'm good at procuring hard to find things."

"Emma asked you?" Smee nodded. "She's too good for me William." Smee started at hearing Killian's use of his given name. "I'm just a pirate and a thief. I've killed people. I've only one hand! What makes me worthy of her?" Killian sat on his bed and put his head in his hand.

"Do you love her sir?" Killian lifted his head to look at Smee.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you loved her."

"'Course I do. She is the light of my life, my sun and stars. She changed me and made me better."

"Then what does it matter who you were? She knows and she doesn't care. What matters is who you are now." Killian looked at Smee in awe.

"When did you get so wise William?"

"No idea sir." Smee blushed slightly as he'd never been complimented in such a way. "You mentioned you wanted to talk about something else?" Killian stood.

"Ah, yes. Firstly, the Jolly is to become the flagship of the White Royal Navy, which means that I will leave my post on the Falcon. As my First Mate, I'd like to pass command of her to you: Captain William Smee." Killian shook Smee's hand as the man just stared at him wordlessly. "Smee?"

"Th-th-thank you sir. I won't let you down."

"See to it that you don't." Killian clapped him on the back, "Well, next order of business: I'd like to ask you to stand up there with me today."

"I'd be honored sir." Smee and Killian shook hands once more and Smee turned to leave the room.

"Uh, Smee?" Killian called to his retreating back. Smee turned to look at him, "Could you give me a hand?" he asked pointing to the buttons.

"Of course sir."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"Emilie! Where's my necklace?" Emma called to her maid.

"Your pearls Princess?" Emilie replied as she carried Emma's jewelry box out to the sitting room where Emma was standing being fussed over. One maid was working on pinning her tiara (the one she wore at the coronation ceremony) in her hair while another waited nearby to pin the veil in. Snow and Red had gone to their own rooms to dress.

"No! My silver one. The one with the ship's wheel and swan?"

"Of course!" Emilie put the pearls back in a pouch and pulled the silver necklace from the box and put it down. She stood behind Emma and put the necklace on her.

"Thanks Emilie." The other maids returned to their work and a little while later, there was a knock and Ruby came in. "Well, well…don't you just look like Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Very funny."

"Can I see it?" Ruby emptied a small pouch over Emma's hand and shiny gold wedding band fell onto her palm. Emma turned it over in her hand and found the small inscription she'd asked to be put on Killian's ring: Good.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

On the other side of the castle, Henry was doing the same thing. He'd just given Killian the Emma's wedding band. However, the inscription on hers said There's not a day will go by I won't think of you. They'd both agreed that this was the first time they'd said 'I love you' even though they hadn't said those exact words. Killian gave the ring back to Henry.

"Make sure Smee doesn't forget it lad."

"Sure." Killian looked over to wear Smee was trying to button a red waistcoat around his hefty middle and laughed quietly to himself.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma handed the ring back to Ruby, who returned it to the pouch. Emma turned to face the body length mirror as the maids started pinning in the veil. There was a knock and David came in. He was matching the colors of the wedding, wearing a red outfit [think of the one he wore to Ella's wedding, but in red] and already donning his crown. He stopped dead in his tracks when Emma turned to face him.

"You look beautiful", he said.

"Thanks dad", Emma replied as a small blush crept up her cheeks.

"Are you ready?"

"Just need my shoes. Emilie!" she called. "Can I have my shoes please?" Emilie retreated to the bedroom then returned with a pair of bright red pumps that Emma had asked the royal cobbler to create especially for the wedding, all thanks to a drawing by Henry. David took her hand as she stepped into them.

"That poor man won't know what hit him", said David with a laugh.

"That's the plan." Ruby handed Emma her bouquet.

"You ready Emma?" she asked with a wolfish grin.

"Let's do this!"

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian stood with Smee at the foot of the steps to the dais as he waited for Emma. The hall was packed and since the dais stood in the middle, he could see everyone around him. Henry stood in front with Regina, Robin, Roland, and Snow on one side. Behind them were the Merry Men, Marco (with Jiminy sitting on his shoulder) and a young Pinocchio, Anton, Victor, and many of his former crew. Across the aisle were Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Blue and Tink, the Dwarves, and Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, whose baby girl Christina was with Neal in the nursery.

Friar Tuck, who'd be marrying Killian and Emma, gave a nod and Killian knew it was time to begin. Ruby walked down the aisle first, smiling the big wolfish grin she always did. She winked at Victor as she walked by him and took her place on the steps of the dais. The trumpeters played a fanfare and Killian looked to the back of the aisle where the doors of the hall opened to reveal David holding the arm of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. As David and Emma started walking (slowly), the court musicians started up the music, playing a soft melody [think a medieval-esque version of 'Canon in D']. Killian could do nothing but stare at how beautiful Emma looked and about how lucky he was. He noticed the scarf he'd given her was tied around her flowers. He saw her smiling as she and David made their way down the aisle, her bright red lips standing out from all the white, making him happy that her veil wasn't over her face. That's when he noticed the dress she wore was almost the same as the red gown she'd worn in the past.

The music ended when David and Emma reached the steps. Friar Tuck raised his hands for silence.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" he asked David.

"Her mother and I do", he said. David leaned over and kissed Emma on the cheek. He took her left hand and placed it in Killian's right, giving him a small wink and then taking his place next to Snow.

"Hey beautiful", Killian whispered to Emma as they went up the two steps to stand in front of Friar Tuck. "Did you like my gift?"

"Of course I did. I can't believe you still had it", she whispered back. Killian was about to reply when Friar Tuck cleared his throat to begin.

"Today Emma and Killian are taking a brave step forward in their relationship. Today they will make the ultimate commitment to each other, a commitment which is the ultimate expression of love. They have decided to commit themselves to one another's hearts and to share in all of life's incredible moments, which as our wise king has been known to have said, there will be good ones and bad ones, but they're all worth living." Emma turned to look back at David and smiled. How right he was; everything that had happened to her, whether it was bad or it was good, made her who she was in that moment. Looking back at Killian, she was sure he was thinking the same thing. Friar Tuck continued,

"Emma and Killian, as you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly. There is no greater magic in all the realms than that of True Love. It is that True Love that brings you here today, and it is that same True Love that will make this a splendid union, and it will cause this union to endure and go down in history and storybooks." The crowd laughed lightly at Friar Tuck's choice of words.

"I know I can speak for everyone here today-and those who couldn't be here as well-when I say that we wish the both of you all the joy and happiness the realms have to offer", he said. "And now, while this isn't a tradition here, I understand you've both written your own vows. Princess, would you proceed please?" Emma nodded and handed Ruby her bouquet so she could receive the ring. She let out a small breath before continuing to make sure she wouldn't cry. _Man up Swan! They don't have waterproof make-up in this realm!_

"Killian...it seems that all I've ever done and experienced in my life was to make my way to you and after the way we met, I'd have never thought I'd be standing here. You broke down the walls I had around my heart and you brought a lost girl home. You never gave up on me, no matter how much I pushed you away", said Emma. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were shining bright. "Saying goodbye to you on the town line was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, because I wasn't just losing you to a curse…I was going to forget you and your promise that there wouldn't be a day that went by you didn't think of me; I wanted so much to make the same promise. In Neverland you said that you would win my heart, without trickery…and you did. So on this day, in this moment, I remember something from a book I read during 'that year': 'I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once.'" She slid his wedding band over the ring finger of his right hand and kissed it.

Killian turned to Smee and received Emma's ring from him. He took a few breaths to steady himself before he spoke.

"Swan, I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all you're yet to be. In all the realms, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the realms, there is no love for you like mine. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had…and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life", Killian said and noticed the silent tears falling down Emma's cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away like he had done once before. "When we met, I was a villain. I was evil. I was black-hearted. I was Captain Hook, the worst pirate of all. When Liam died, I fell into a darkness that I never thought I'd escape. Then I met you and you brought light into that darkness and I was Killian Jones again." Killian was thrown off for a second when he heard a small sob and turned to see Snow crying into David's shoulder (who had teary eyes himself). "You brought me back to life." He slid the wedding band over her ring finger of her left hand, mouthing a silent I love you as he did.

"Emma and Killian, you have promised your love for each other by these vows and the giving of these rings. By the power vested in me by the rulers of the Enchanted Forest, I now declare you husband and wife." The two of them looked at Friar Tuck expectantly, and Killian gave him an eyebrow. "Oh go on, kiss your bride!" Emma stepped forward and pulled Killian to her by the lapels of his jacket.

"I love you", she said and kissed him passionately (yet chastely, they were in public after all).

"Presenting Commander Killian Jones and Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma Jones!" cried Friar Tuck. The hall erupted in cheers as the two of them went back down the aisle, followed by Ruby and Smee, then David, Snow, and Henry.

When they were outside and in the hallway, Killian grabbed Emma by the waist and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Congratulations Mr. Jones", she said.

"Congratulations Mrs. Jones", he replied. "Now let's go have a party."

**_Hope you liked the wedding. I'm sure when it really happens (on the show) that it will be ten times better than anything I could write._**

**_As always, thanks to my super awesome beta, SOPHIE (dreamerwriter15)! You rock and thanks for the help!_**

**_Anyways...next up, reception in flashback (maybe, still deciding) then the honeymoon. I'm not good at writing...um...hanky panky, so it ain't gonna happen. I'll write what I can, but I won't get into detail, you know? And who knows...maybe we'll be getting a little Jones baby soon?_**

**_Season 4 premiere countdown: 0 months, 6 days (as of the reposting of this chapter.)_**


	11. Paradise in Éire

**Paradise**

_Back in Storybrooke…_

_Emma walked down the docks, looking for the boat where Smee lived. When she found the right one, she called out from the pier._

"_Smee? Hey Smee! It's Emma, Emma Swan!" She heard movement on board, and a gruff voice replied._

"_I'll be right there!" Emma looked around to make sure Killian hadn't followed her or anything. With a few days left until the town's return to the Enchanted Forest, it was difficult getting a moment to herself. Just then, a small door opened on the boat and Smee, wearing that red hat, climbed out and jumped onto the pier and gave her a small bow._

"_Hey Smee. You don't have to do that you know."_

"_If the Captain heard I was being less than proper with you Princess, well…that hook is sharp you know." Emma laughed at his nervousness._

"_Relax. If he has a problem, you tell him to take it up with me", she said. "And please, call me Emma."_

"_Of course. Now, what can I do for you…Emma?"_

"_As you know, we're going back in a few days. When we get there, I know that you're going to be offered a position in my parent's Royal Navy, under Killian, and it'd be a real good job."_

"_Really? I may have been a pirate for these last 300 years, but I'd be honored to serve under Captain Hoo-Jones."_

"_You're going to turn it down."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_You're turning it down because I've got a special mission for you. You specialize in procuring hard to find objects, don't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I need you to find the _Jolly Roger_." A big smile broke out on Smee's face._

"_He told you what happened to her?"_

"_Not the whole story. All I know is that he traded the _Jolly_ for a magic bean so that he could get to New York to bring Henry and I back to Storybrooke."_

"_The Captain _was_ always one for the grandest gestures. Do you know where I should start?"_

"_Port towns way out of the boundaries of the Enchanted Forest. Whatever wouldn't have been taken by the second curse", said Emma. "I need you to get on this as soon as we get back. And you can't tell _anyone_, understand Smee?"_

"_Of course Princess." Emma gave him a Look, "Sorry…Emma."_

"_Okay then. I'll be seeing you around." She walked off to where she'd parked the Bug, but not before turning back to Smee, "Thank you William."_

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The cool evening air whipped the hair across Emma's face and the skirt of her wedding dress flapped around her ankles as she leaned against the port-side of the _Jolly Roger_. The lake was pretty calm, only a slight wind, and the _Jolly_ was sailing smoothly away from the castle. She and Killian had just left for their honeymoon after the reception. She was thinking about the day's events when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I still can't believe he found her", said Killian as he pulled Emma closer to his chest and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Or that you asked him to."

"I did it because I love you, Killian. You helped bring me home and I just wanted you to have _your_ home again." Killian turned Emma around to face him and held her face in his hands (he wore the fake one on the left),

"_You_ are my home. You and Henry are my home now. Do not for one second think I needed the _Jolly_ _Roger_ to feel at home or that I regret my choice in trading her away."

"I know, I know. It's just…You know what? Let's not get into the whole 'home' discussion. We just got married and I want to spend the next three weeks traveling the realm with you", said Emma as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Okay my love." Emma kissed him lightly, smiling into the kiss.

"Now, have I told you about a wedding tradition in the Land without Magic that has to do with how a groom removes his bride's garter?" Emma asked with a coy smile.

"You haven't love", he replies as his cheeks flush.

"Well, let me…uh…change and we'll just take care of that, won't we? But first, I may need some help with unlacing this thing, would you mind?"

"Of course not love", Killian replied with a gulp. He was quick, despite having the one hand, and she finally felt like she could breathe again. Emma turned back to face him (making sure to hold the dress up and pulled him to her and kissed the scar on his cheek,

"Give me 10 minutes", she whispered in his hear and sauntered away. She disappeared down the steps to the captain's cabin like she had almost a year ago. Emma looked through the wardrobe to where Emilie had hung her things earlier that day and found a white silk robe. Happy with her choice, she reached behind her and pulled the dress down, stepping out of it. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw herself clad only in her red and black corset and underwear, with red heels and that garter and she smiled because she knew what it was going to do him when he saw her. She pulled the robe around herself and tied it so that she could magic the dress onto the mannequin in her bedroom back at the castle. She concentrated, seeing her room and where she was sending the dress, and with a flick of her wrist, the dress disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

_Thank the gods we're still close enough to the castle for me to do that and thank you Regina!_ Without help from the former Evil Queen, Emma would've never been able to do that kind of thing with her magic. With another flick of her wrist, she started a fire in the small fireplace, giving the cabin an orange glow. When she heard steps above her, signaling Killian was on his way to the cabin, she went and lay on the bed, choosing to lay on her side and propping herself up with her left arm, where she placed her head.

"May I join you Mrs. Jones?" Killian called down.

"Please do", she replied. His boots appeared on the ladder; he had long since discarded his jacket and vest, wearing only the pants and white shirt. The look on his face when he saw her reminded her of that scene in _The Little Mermaid_ where Sebastian's jaw just drops and Scuttle has to lift it back up. _Adorable idiot_ she thinks. "Something wrong, Mr. Jones?"

"Um…uh…*_psh*_, no." She couldn't help but laugh at how he couldn't find coherent words and she would never tire of having that effect on him. "So, darling, what's this tradition and garter you mentioned?" She pulled one side of the robe up and exposed her right leg where the garter sat snugly on her thigh and she could tell the effect it was having on him when she looked back at him.

"In the other realm, grooms would take it off with their…teeth", she said and he shut his eyes for a second and then looked back at her, stifling a small groan. "We may not be in Storybrooke anymore, but I do _love_ traditions." He was on one knee in front of her before she completely finished talking and started kissing up her leg from the knee, never taking his eyes off her, like when he tied the scarf to her injured hand. When he reached the garter, she saw him take the fabric in his teeth and, still looking her in the eye, he pulled it down her entire leg to where she rested her high heeled foot on his shoulder.

"This is a _wonderful_ tradition darling." He tossed it across the cabin and it landed with a dull thud on some shelf. He tried to kiss up her leg again, but she pushed him back with her foot still on his shoulder. "No fair Swan."

"It's Jones now buddy." She dropped her foot and stood, pulling up him by the collar of his shirt. She turned them and pushed him back so that he fell on the bed. Emma turned around and looked at him over shoulder, giving him a wink as she dropped the robe. She chuckled at the gasp he made when he saw her.

"I'm so bloody happy the ship can steer herself because I do not intend to leave this cabin for a _very. long. time_." Emma turned and walked over to him and stood between his legs.

"Neither do I, Commander." With that, Killian pulled Emma to him and they fell back on the bed.

(Not before she cloaked the ship with a flick of her wrist.)

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_She knew she was dreaming when she realized she was sitting on a beach somewhere in Hawaii, but she didn't care. She heard laughter and turned to see Killian chasing after a little boy and Henry chasing after him._

"_This could've happened", she said out loud to herself as she thought of the baby she'd lost. She hated herself in that moment; if she hadn't used dark magic on that psychopath, Hans, she would be holding a baby right now._

"_It still can." Emma whipped her head to the side and saw a little girl was sitting next to her. Something about her was familiar; her dark blonde hair fell in curls to her shoulders and she had blue-green eyes and looked to be of single digit age. "It wasn't your fault you know, I just wasn't meant to be. You had to save him and the others." The more Emma looked at the little girl, she started to realize who she was._

"_You're…you're…"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_I said it wasn't your fault, so you have nothing to be sorry about." Emma and the little girl sat in silence as they both watched the boys. After a while, the girl spoke again. "_He_ is who you need to get ready for", she said as she pointed to the little boy running on the beach with Killian and Henry. "I think he should be named after my uncle…and grandpa."_

"_Am I…?" asked Emma without saying the actual words._

"_You will be."_

"_This seems so real", said Emma, "But this is all in my head right? This is a dream."_

"_I have to go now, and you have to wake up", said the girl. She stood and brushed sand from her skirts. "But like a great wizard once said: Of course this is all happening in your head…but why on Earth should that mean it's not real?" The little girl laughed and waved as she ran off down the beach._

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma's eyes shot open and it took her a second before she remembered where she was: the captain's cabin of the _Jolly Roger_, almost three weeks into her honeymoon with Killian (they were already on course to head back to the Enchanted Forest). She couldn't remember the dream she'd had, but she had a feeling that it was important. She sat up to say good morning to her husband, but he was gone. The _Jolly_ _Roger_ suddenly started swaying from side to side and that didn't bode well for Emma's stomach.

Trying to ignore that queasy feeling, Emma padded over to the wardrobe and found some undergarments. Despite all the dresses she'd been made to bring with her, Emma pushed them to the side in favor of her riding breeches, shoulder baring white shirt, and her favorite knee high boots. She was rummaging around for one of her vests when she spotted Killian's red one-the one she absolutely loved him in-and slipped it on, doing up the dark silver buttons. She ran a brush through her hair to get the tangles out and then pulled it to the side and braided it kind of like Elsa's.

She took the side door to get out on deck and was immediately greeted by somewhat choppy seas. She stepped out farther on deck and looked back to see Killian at work at the helm trying to steer; he hadn't noticed her yet. The ship jolted again and suddenly, last night's dinner was ready to make an appearance. Her hand flew to her mouth as she ran to the starboard side of the _Jolly_.

"Emma?" she heard Killian call after her. She braced herself against the railing and everything came up. "Emma!" She barely heard him stomping down the steps over the sound of the water and her retching. She only knew he was there when she felt his hand running up and down her spine to calm her. Emma wiped her hand across her mouth,

"I'm fine, just seasickness. She's really moving", said Emma as she gestured around.

"Aye. I'm trying to get us into port", he said. Killian saw green creeping into Emma's face as her hand flew up and she leaned over to throw up again. "Darling, you should go lay down."

"I'm _fine_." Killian raised his hands in surrender,

"In that case, would you like to come stand at the wheel with me as I bring us into port?" She took the hand he offered and he led them back to the wheel. He pulled her to stand in front of him with his arms on either side of her as he steered, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You see that dark shape over there?"

"Yeah. What kingdom is it?" she asked.

"It's called Éire", said Killian and he was quiet until they got close enough to see the port town standing out in the bright morning. "It's…where I was born."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma held tightly onto Killian's hand as they walked through the streets of Éire. It reminded her of those small villages in Europe she'd seen on the Discovery Channel.

"So, where are we headed?" Emma asked.

"First, my darling, we need to secure room and board for the evening. I may be a hell of a captain, but there's a storm coming and I do not think it prudent for us to be sailing without a crew in that kind of weather", replied Killian.

"After that, can you-uh-show me where you grew up here?"

"I will…think about it."

"Ok." Emma went quiet again as they walked. "How long has it been?" she asked after a while.

"Over three hundred years. I have not returned here since after Liam died", he replied.

"You still seem to know your way around." He laughed lightly,

"I've got a pretty good memory love." They stopped in front of a tavern called _The Lieutenant Duckling_ and Killian held the door open for her. "After you, Mrs. Jones." It was still early enough in the day so that the bar tavern wasn't full, with only a few patrons sitting around eating breakfast.

"Can you get us some breakfast too? I am _starving_."

"Of course darling." He led them up to a counter, where an old man stood polishing tankards. "Good morning sir, I need a room for my wife and myself."

"And breakfast!" said Emma.

"Yes and breakfast." The barman huffed and pulled a book from under the counter after shouting to the kitchen in the back for some food. Emma left Killian to make the arrangements as she took a seat at a table. She was absentmindedly playing with the rings on her left hand when Killian sat down in front of her, followed by a barmaid who placed two plates of bread and cheese in front of them.

"Anything else I can get ya?" she asked Killian seductively, as she ran a finger down his arm.

"Uh, no…thank you", he replied, slightly uncomfortable. He turned to Emma, "How about you, love?"

"No. _Thank you_", she replied through gritted teeth with a _Look_ at the woman. Killian laughed as she walked away.

"You know, jealousy becomes you darling."

"Well, she best keep her hands to herself if she wants to keep them at all." Emma looked at the barmaid again over Killian's shoulder as he laughed to himself. After they finished eating, they returned to the Jolly Roger to get their things and drop them at their room. Emma realized she had forgotten to put on her necklace that morning and started looking through her things for it.

"So, would you like to meet my mother?" Killian asked.

"What?" she asked as she turned from her small trunk.

"My mother's grave is still here, in a cemetery nearby actually", he said with a look of sadness in his eyes. "Would you like to go lay some flowers with me?"

"I'd be honored, Killian", she said as she found her necklace and put it on.

"Let's go then." He took Emma's hand and left the tavern. A few hours had passed so the people of Éire had begun to wake. On their way to the cemetery, they passed through the market. Emma saw a cart with flowers so she stopped to buy some to lay on Killian's mother's grave.

"Did she have a favorite kind?" she asked him as she looked over all the bunches. He dropped her hand and scratched behind his right ear and Emma noticed a small flush to his cheeks. "What?"

"My mother…she favored…buttercups." He gave her a small smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Aye, love." Emma laughed to herself as she turned back to the cart and found the best bouquet. She handed some gold coins to the merchant and took Killian's hand and they continued on their journey. After a little while, they came upon what looked like a small church and next to it was the cemetery.

"Do you remember where she is?" Emma asked Killian.

"Near the back, under that tree over there I believe", he said as he pointed. The stones near the entrance of the cemetery looked newer than the ones they passed as they walked deeper. When they made it to the back, they found a moss covered stone. Killian moved forward to brush it off, revealing ISABELLE JONES- BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER.

"Isabelle is a beautiful name", said Emma as she lay the flowers on the stone.

"And she was a beautiful woman", he replied. He looked away from Emma and crouched in front of his mother's grave, "It's been a very long time since I've come to see you mother, and I'm…sorry for that." He reached behind him and took Emma's hand, pulling her forward and she put her hands on his shoulders as he continued speaking. "Mother, this is…my Emma. My True Love. My…everything."

No matter how many times she heard him say things like that to her (or about her), Emma was floored…each and every time. She remained quiet as Killian continued talking, telling his mother how they met, their adventure in Neverland, the battle against Zelena, and finally their journey to the past.

"We just got married, not three weeks ago", Killian was saying. "And now we're on our way home. I promise, mother, that I will visit you again."

"We both will", said Emma.

"Aye and maybe next time, we'll have a little one to visit you as well." Killian placed a kiss on his fingers then pressed them to the grave. He and Emma left the cemetery in silence. They were walking back through the marketplace when Emma spoke.

"You okay?"

"Of course Swan", he said quietly. "I just miss her."

"Will you tell me about her?" asked Emma and he nodded. They took some seats at one of many small tables set up around some food carts (Emma figured it to be the equivalent of a mall food court). After getting some food and drinks (and the giving of an evil eye to yet another flirty lady), Killian started talking about his mother.

"She was beautiful. I remember she had hair like mine, the same color, but it was long just like yours. We also shared the same color eyes. I suppose that's why it was hard for my father to deal with her death. I was always there, a constant reminder of what he'd lost. She died when I was five years old and Liam was almost 16. A year and a half later, my father abandoned me on a ship that was to take us on a trip around the realms."

"He left you alone on a ship when you were only seven?" Emma asked with anger.

"Aye", replied Killian and took a swig of his beer. "I lived on these streets for six months before Liam found me. I'd just been caught stealing from a food cart when he saw; he'd just arrived back on leave from the naval academy and stopped the soldiers from taking me." Emma dropped her food back to her plate and pushed away, tears glistened in the corners of her eyes.

"I knew that your father had left you, but I had no idea you were that young. How could he do something like that…to his _son_?!" The tears started to fall in earnest now, "I'm sorry that happened to you." Killian stood and walked around the table and sat down next to her as she wiped the tears away.

"You don't need to be", he said. "I no longer am. It's like you said in your vows, that everything you've done and experienced led you to me and that's how I see it in my case. Swan, I wouldn't change my life if it meant I couldn't be in this moment with you."

"I love you."

"I know", Killian replied with a smirk. Emma kissed him lightly and took a bite from her bread.

"So, you want to bring a kid to see where you grew up and to see your mother?"

"I would love to, yes." Emma stroked her chin in mock thought, then smiled at Killian as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Then maybe", she whispered seductively, "We should get started, hmm?" Emma leaned away from him as she saw the tip of his tongue dart out between his lips and a big grin spread across his face.

"Let's." They paid for their lunch and practically ran back to the tavern they were staying at.

They made it to the stairwell before they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Emma jumped into Killian's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as they backed into their room.

Needless to say, neither one noticed the storm raging outside for the rest of the day.

**I couldn't decide what to name the kingdom where Killian came from for a while. But then Ireland jumped into my brain and that's how I decided on Éire (Ireland in Irish). However, for the purpose of this story, Éire is an amalgamation of both Ireland and Scotland with a little Britain thrown in.**


	12. The Commander & A Baby

**_For all intents and purposes, the castles in my story have running water and all that entails (i.e. toilets and taps), but not electricity. Let's just say that at some point, Regina did a little magic and could only choose one._**

**The Commander and a Baby**

_"Mom!" Henry yelled from the docks. Emma ran down the gangplank of the Jolly Roger into Henry's arms._

_"Kid! I've missed you!" David gave her a smile as he passed his daughter and grandson so he could greet his son-in-law. "How are you?"_

_"Awesome!" he replied. "I've been at Mom's to help out with Roland and Dani. Robin's been working on archery with me and the other Merry Men have been training me with swords. I'm going to be a Knight one day."_

_"A good knight may excel at swords and his skill with a bow", said Killian as he followed David down onto the docks, "But a _great_ knight knows how to sail as well." Henry pulled himself from Emma's arms and jogged over to Killian to give him a hug. Killian arched an eyebrow at Emma over Henry's shoulder and smiled at him when Henry let go._

_"I missed you!" said Henry. "Can you teach me to sail now that you've got the Jolly Roger back?"_

_"Of course lad. As long as your mothers say it is fine." Henry looked over to Emma,_

_"I'm good, as long as you listen to everything he says." Killian and Henry headed towards the castle, with Henry chatting non-stop about his sailing lessons. Emma was smiling, and feeling happier than she ever had when she felt her father walk up next to her. He offered his arm and they followed after Killian and Henry._

_"Did you have a good time?" David asked._

_"It was wonderful. We spent most of the time on the water, docking only when we needed supplies. We explored small islands and he even taught me to sail", replied Emma._

_"He did, did he?"_

_"Yup", she replied as they trudged up the stone steps leading to the castle. "I thought learning to drive stick shift in the Bug was hard, but learning to sail a ship and all those terms is a lot. I got seasick too."_

_"I thought you didn't get seasick", said David._

_"Well, you should've seen the choppy seas we were going through."_

_"Aye, the waters were pretty rough because there was a storm coming. Luckily, we were close to the Kingdom of Éire and we put in for a couple of days", said Killian as they walked into the castle._

_"Éire?" asked David._

_"It's where I was born", said Killian._

_"Well, we'll have to set up some trade with them", said David. "I can send you to speak on my behalf to the King and Queen." The party of four went upstairs to the living quarters and were met by Snow and Neal in the family sitting room._

_"Emma! I missed you!" she cried as she pulled her daughter into a hug._

_"Hey mom." Snow let go of Emma and pulled Killian into a hug, causing his eyebrows to shoot up to his hairline._

_"Killian!"_

_"Your Majesty."_

_"Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the enthusiasm?" asked Emma._

_"I've got a surprise for you two!" Snow grabbed hold of Killian's arm and pulled him from the room, motioning for the rest to follow as Emma took David's arm again. Snow led them up a few floors and to one of the tower residences that had been completely empty._

_"Where are we?" asked Emma when they all walked into beautifully decorated bedroom. The furniture was all dark wood and it had a four poster bed white sheets that had small swan and ship patterns sewn onto them. The balcony faced the docks where they could the Jolly at the docks and all the windows opened to Castle Lake. There were paintings of landscapes and such that hung on the walls and a small fireplace surrounded by a small couch and chaise lounge._

_"Surprise!" cried Snow. "This is your new bedroom. Just down the hall to the left and two doors down is a small library with study for Killian and through that door over there is your sitting room." Emma went to look at the sitting room which beautiful as well: more dark wood furniture with a few shelves of books against a wall. It had a wrap-around balcony with a couple of chaise lounges. Above the grand fireplace was a portrait of Emma and Killian, the picture of them from Henry's storybook._

_"Mom…" breathed Emma. "This…this is amazing. Thank you so much."_

_"Lady Snow, this is perfect", said Killian._

_"Just wait until you see your library", Snow said with a wink as she hugged Emma._

_"In that case", he said with a bow, "If you all will excuse me." Killian left the sitting room and headed to the library. He pushed open the door and walked in and was immediately dumbfounded. Like all the other rooms of the castle, this one was also stone. Like David's library below, there was a big window with a cushioned seat where Killian imagined Emma sitting and reading like he'd seen her do before. There were several blue couches positioned about as well. The bookshelves were all the same dark wood of their new bedroom and the walls were lined with paintings of ships and the ocean and over the fireplace was a painting of the Jolly Roger. Below that on the mantle, encased in a glass shadow box, was the compass that he and Emma had been after on their trip up the beanstalk._

_"What do you think?" he heard Emma asked as she walked in behind him._

_"I love it."_

_"Let's see your study." They went to the back of the room and Killian stopped in his tracks. "What is it?" asked Emma. She followed her husband's gaze to the painting on the wall behind the desk: two men stood on the deck of the Jewel of the Realm in blue and white Royal Navy uniforms._

_"Where…? How…?" he asked in a whisper._

_"You'd be surprised the pictures that have appeared in Henry's book", said Snow, neither Emma nor Killian had noticed she'd joined them._

_"He and Liam are in the book?" asked Emma._

_"Ever since the wedding, their story started appearing…in bits and pieces. We don't know why, and I'm not going to question it."_

_"I do not know how to express the gratitude I feel right now", said Killian._

_"You don't need to, Killian", said Snow. "You are a part of this family now, even though you've technically been a part of it for longer." Killian noticed a small cabinet to the side of the ship's desk that had glass decanters in it._

_"Allow me to toast you then, Your Majesty." He walked over to the cabinet and opened a decanter to sniff its contents and pulled it, along with three highball glasses, out of the cabinet and set them on his desk. He poured a small bit of rum into each glass and handed them to Emma and Snow, as he held up his glass. "To one of the kindest and greatest women I know. I'm happy to call her family."_

_"To family", said Snow._

_"To family", repeated Emma. They clinked their glasses and drank._

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Life was good. Emma was happier than she'd ever been: she had her son (who she willingly shared with his other mother and grandfather), her parents, her baby brother, and a man who loved her and looked at her like she was his sun and stars. But a small part of her felt like something was missing. She knew Killian loved Henry like he was his own, but she also knew that he dreamed of having his own child. So they tried, without really trying. She told him that it would happen when it was meant to.

Three months went by and it seemed like it wasn't going to happen; Emma appeared to get discouraged and she seemed more down after they all went to spend a week at the castle of Lord French (Belle's father) to celebrate Belle and Rumplestiltskin's anniversary and simultaneously announce that they were expecting a baby. On top of that, Victor took the opportunity to propose to Ruby and she asked Belle to be her Maid of Honor. The wedding was planned for the following month because Belle was already four months along and she didn't want to be too big for travel.

Killian could tell that everything was starting to take a toll on his wife when they returned home. She spent a lot of time in the couple's new library, sitting in the window with a book or taking walks by the lake or spending time in the gardens. He'd try to get her to talk to him, but she would assure him that nothing was wrong and she was perfectly fine.

"You're not fine, Swan!" he cried exasperatedly one night as they were getting ready for bed and he'd asked how she was. "You've not spent any time with Lady Red in preparation for her wedding, you haven't been training with Christopher, and you haven't trained with your mother either. And besides, you forget that you're an open book."

"Ugh…can we just _not_ right now, Killian?" said Emma. "I'm not feeling well: I've got a headache, my back hurts, and I feel like I'm going to throw up…"-she gulped and lifted a hand to her mouth-"Excuse me a minute." She hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Killian called Emilie, who was picking up in their sitting room.

"Emilie!"

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me Dr. Frankenstein and Doc", he said. "The princess is not well. Do not alert anyone else, just those two. I'll inform the King and Queen once we know more." Emilie curtsied and went off. Kilian returned to Emma who was leaning back against the wall in their bathroom. He ran a cloth under the tap and when it was soaked through with cold water, he placed it on Emma's forehead. He used another to wipe her face.

"I must look like crap right now", said Emma.

"You look beautiful, darling", replied Killian. He helped her stand, "Feeling better?"

"A bit." She wobbled, so Killian carried her to their bed. He was adjusting the blankets when there was a small knock.

"Dr. Frankenstein and Doc, Your Highnesses", said Emilie, causing Killian to flinch a little. (Killian was still getting used being referred to in that way. David had pulled him aside close to the wedding and explained that as Emma's husband, he was now a royal by marriage; a 'Prince Consort'. He wouldn't be King when the time came, and he didn't want to be, but he'd still be her equal.)

"Victor, Doc…thank you for coming", he said as he shook hands with the two men.

"Of course Jones", said Victor. "What's wrong?" Emma spoke up before Killian could answer.

"Killian, could you go ask Granny to make me one of her special hot chocolates?" she asked and Killian arched an eyebrow.

"Can't I just get Emilie to do it? I'd like to be here with you." Emma smiled at him.

"What is it that you once said to me? 'Try something new darling, it's called trust.' Trust me now, Killian."

"As you wish." He gave her a quick kiss before leaving, "I can never deny you anything."

"Granny should still be in the kitchens", said Victor to Killian's retreating form, "Red said she was going to be there for a while."

"Thanks mate!" he called. When Emma was sure he was gone, she turned to the doctors.

"Before you say anything, I know what's wrong with me: I'm pregnant." Victor and Doc's eyes widened almost comically before Victor snapped into doctor-mode.

"When was your last-?" he tried to ask.

"Three months", replied Emma before he could finish the question. "I'm around 10 weeks."

"Emma!" cried Victor as Doc shook his head. "You should've told us as soon as you realized you were late. Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

"I agree with Dr. Frankenstein Princess", said Doc. "Certain precautions must be taken."

"I've been through one of these before you guys", said Emma. "When I was sure, I stopped wearing corsets, I stopped drinking wine…"

"I saw you drink some at dinner tonight", said Victor.

"Grape juice."

"Why didn't you tell us though? Doc or myself?" Emma fidgeted from where her place on the bed, biting her bottom lip. Both men looked at her expectantly.

"I was scared", she replied. "After the baby I lost last year…I just didn't want a bunch of stress on the whole situation because of what happened before. But I've been careful."

"How are you certain?" asked Doc. Victor nodded in agreement.

"I spoke with Regina and she gave me a spell to make sure. She said it was the one she used when she was pregnant with Dani. I'll be telling Killian tonight, so don't say anything when he gets back." Before they could continue their conversation, the bedroom door creaked open and Killian appeared with the hot chocolate. "Thanks for everything Victor, Doc." They each gave a small bow as they left. Killian set the mug on her bedside table.

"Well?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you going to tell me Swan?"

"I don't know if I should", said Emma with a coy smile.

"Swaaaan!"

"Are you-_whining_?"

"No." Emma just laughed. "_Yes_."

"You can be adorable you know." Killian stood from his spot on the bed in a huff.

"Excuse me! I'll have you know that Captain Hook is _not_ adorable! I am dashing and a scoundrel and handsome! Killian Jones is not adorable."

"Whatever." Emma stood and took his hand and sat him back down on the edge of the bed. A thought popped into her mind. "What month is it?"

"June I believe", replied Killian, "It just began." _That means Father's Day is soon! _Emma said to herself. _I know what I'm going to do_. She put on her robe from where she'd dropped it on a chair near the bed.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked her husband and he nodded. "Wait here. I'll be right back, five minutes and everything will make sense." She kissed him quickly and went to the library and dug around his desk for a piece of parchment and a quill. She went about her project and when she finished, she smiled at her finished product…he was going to _love_ it.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian was pacing in their sitting room when she returned. He stopped in his tracks when Emma sauntered back in to their room.

"So, love, what is going on?" Emma took a good look at him and his hair was all disheveled like he'd been running his hands through it. "I'm worried about you. And what is that behind your back?"

"It's for you", she said with a smile. "Do you remember that holiday we celebrated for Snow where I gave her a card from my brother and me? And Henry gave me one too?"

"Aye. I believe you called it 'Mother's Day'."

"Did I ever tell you there was the same holiday except for fathers?" Killian shook his head and Emma could practically see the gears working in his brain, trying to work out what she was getting at. "Here, I made you a card." On the front it said _I've Got a Little Secret for You Pirate_ in the neatest script she could do. Killian arched an eyebrow and looked down to open the folded parchment and read the inside: _Happy Father's Day_.

"I don't understand", he said as he took it from her. Emma laughed to herself,

"You should put that on a shirt."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What are you trying to tell me Swan?" She couldn't help but laugh at her adorable clueless husband. "_Swan_."

"Well, like you said once before, I've got a little pirate in me." She gave him a big smile as he stared at her before she saw it _click_ behind his eyes.

"Does this mean…you're…" Killian stuttered. He took a breath and tried again, "Emma, are you with child?"

"Yes", she replied with a big smile on her face. Killian staggered backwards and fell sitting onto their 'coffee' table. Emma saw his eyes glass over and tears started pooling in them before he looked back down on the floor.

"How long?" he asked in a barely audible whisper and she knew what he was _really_ asking.

"Two and a half months at least. I remember them telling me when I was pregnant with Henry that 10 weeks was the safe point, no chance of miscarriage after then. So we should be good." He finally lifted his head to look at her and she saw the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"I'm to be a father. Do you realize what you've done for me, Emma? How happy you've just made me? I'm happier than the day you agreed to marry me, the day we got married, or even the day I found you in New York after the missing year." He wiped the tears from his face and stood, pulling Emma to him and kissing her like he never had before. As suddenly as he began the kiss, he stopped it and dropped to his knees, level with Emma's stomach.

"Killian Jones, what are you doing?" she said. "The baby's barely the size of a date or bean, I don't think it will understand you."

"Shh, darling, I'm trying to speak to our child." He undid the belt of her robe and pushed it open, placing both hands on her still flat stomach and kissed it lightly. "Hello there, little love. I'm your papa. I can't wait to meet you. Whatever you are, I'm going to teach you how to sail and fight with swords and ride horses. Everything a future prince or princess needs to know."

"Would you like to find out?" she asked.

"Would _you_?" he asked looking up at her.

"Maybe. It'd make choosing a name easier." Emma yawned wide.

"I need to get you to bed, so you can rest and keep our orange safe and sound." Killian swept his wife up in his arms and carried her to bed. She turned to face the open window as he doused the lamps in the room and climbed in, settling himself behind her. He put an arm over her waist and let his hand fall and splay over her stomach.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk to my parents. They've got an amulet that used to belong to my grandmother Ruth, David's mother, that is said to be able to tell the sex of your first born", said Emma as she placed her hand over Killian's. He kissed her shoulder lightly.

"It wouldn't work darling. This child is not your first born", he said.

"Maybe not, but it's yours."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

When Emma woke up the next morning, she didn't feel Killian against her. She blinked her eyes open to find herself on her back and Killian's head on her chest and his hand on her stomach. Emma couldn't help smiling. She ran her hands through his hair and he scooted closer to her. She was enjoying this quiet time with him when there was a small knock at the bedroom door and Emilie came in. Emma held a finger up to her lips to signal _shh_. She took Killian's hand off and pushed him lightly off her so she could get up. Emilie picked up her robe and held it open for her. They went out to the sitting room, letting Killian sleep.

"Good morning Princess", said Emilie. "Would you like to have breakfast here, in your room, with the prince?" Before Emma could respond, the bedroom door creaked open and Killian leaned against the doorway, hair all disheveled and blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"No, we'll dine with the family, Emilie", he said. His accent thick with sleep, "We've got news for them."

"I just know they'll be overjoyed", said Emilie. "We best get you dressed Princess. Breakfast will be served soon." They retreated to the bedroom and Emilie helped Emma dress behind the folding screen. When she emerged, Emma was wearing another of what she called her 'Renaissance faire' dresses; today's was a light blue. Emma was sitting at her vanity, letting Emilie do up her hair when Killian emerged from the closet, dressed in his usual breeches, knee high boots, white shirt (kind of like his black pirate shirt), and vest of the day (today's was blue). Emilie finished and curtsied before she left the room.

"And how is our orange doing this morning?" Killian asked as he strode over to Emma. He put a hand on her stomach as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Just f-" Another round of throwing up, standard for a two and half months pregnant woman. She cleaned up when she was done and sat down on the edge of their bed.

"Are you sure Swan?" asked Killian.

"The throwing up thing? Perfectly normal. If I remember correctly, should be gone by the third month", said Emma. "Despite that little act there, I'm really hungry. Can we head to breakfast now?"

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"You two look positively giddy about something", said Snow as they ate breakfast. It caused Emma to snort in her cup of orange juice (the coincidence was not lost on her).

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're hiding something", said David.

"No we're not." Emma realized all too soon that she'd answered too quickly.

"_Mo-om_", said Henry. "You're lying. It's like Killian always says, you may be able to spot a liar, but you're not good at it yourself."

"Spot on, lad", said Killian with a smile and he ruffled Henry's hair. Emma rolled her eyes.

"We actually did have something we wanted to talk to you about", she said. "Mom, do you still have Grandma Ruth's amulet?" A few things happened simultaneously: David snorted into his cup of whatever he was drinking which caused him to choke on it a little, Snow's fork fell to her plate with a clatter, and Henry just stared at her.

"Emma", David finally spoke. "Are you saying…"

"Yeah mate", responded Killian. "I'm to be a father."

"When did you find out?" asked Snow.

"That's the thing", said Emma. "I'm about 10 weeks."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" cried Henry, looking between his mother and step-father.

"I didn't know until last night either my boy", said Killian.

"After last year, I was scared", said Emma. "I just wanted to get to the safe point before I said anything. Don't worry, Victor and Doc already read me the riot act."

"Even _they_ didn't know?" asked David and Emma shook her head. "Did _anyone _know?"

"Emilie, Ruby because she could smell the hormones on me, and Regina because she gave me a spell to determine if I was and how long", said Emma. "Can we just let it go? They know now and we're all good."

"She's right", said Snow. "Let's finish breakfast and we'll go get the amulet after we're done."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma sat in her parent's sitting room with Killian, Henry, and David while Snow looked through her things for Ruth's amulet. Emma sighed as the boys discussed names.

"I think he'll need a good, strong name", said David. "Like…David!" Henry and Killian laughed.

"And why could we not name him for his father? Hmm?" asked Killian.

"How about names for girls?" asked Henry.

"I think your grandmother would love it if she was named Ava or Mary or Margaret", said David.

"Oi!" said Killian. Emma laughed to herself and he looked at her. "Oh, do _you_ have better ideas then?"

"Of course I do", she replied. "If it's a girl, Isabella Ruth and if it's a boy, I think I'd like Liam David. What do you think?"

"I think those are perfect, love", said Killian as he took her hand and kissed it. He was beyond overjoyed that Emma wanted to honor his brother in that way. Killian knew that Liam would have loved her had they been able to meet. Just then, Snow emerged from the bedroom, amulet swinging in her grasp. She went over to Killian and handed it to him.

"Hold it over her stomach and it will swing", she said.

"How do we know Grandma?" asked Henry. Snow went and stood next to him.

"If it swings North to South, then it's a boy. But if it swings East to West, then it's a girl." Killian knelt before where his wife sat and held the amulet over her stomach. At first nothing happened, and then it slowly began to swing. Killian stared at it and then looked at Emma with a big grin. He placed a kiss to her (as of yet) non-existent baby bump and whispered,

"I can't wait to meet you Liam David Jones."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a little review!**


End file.
